WEB OF LOVE AND LIES
by anniesandersheart
Summary: Hailey loved Jax until he shattered her young heart. Now her main focus is on her little girl, fe in Charming and SAMCRO is never easy and Hailey must weave her way through the constant ups and downs. She loves Jackson Teller, always has always will. She starts to love Damon. She's sleeping with another son. The web tangles and tangles but who will make it out? oc/oc for now ;)
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHORS NOTE: Hey guys! im so sorry i have been MIA for the last few months. I started an internship and life got ahead of me for a while. I am still working on SFTWAY but i ended up working on it and just was not happy at all with the direction i took so im going to replan and rewrite. However this story has been in my head for quite a while and so i decided to post the first chapter i wrote to see what you guys think. I have about 9 chapter right now but really want some feedback and some recommendations. Anyway! I hope you guys like it! xoxo**

1

Hailey woke up with a tiny body pressed against her back. She rolled over in her bed and the little girl snuggle into her chest. She couldn't believe she was already five years old. She remembered the day she was born like it was yesterday, and she remembered how her life had changed forever. As she held her in her arms she couldn't help but feel like she had cheated her out of the life she wanted for her. She wanted her to have the mom and dad with a dog and siblings but, that's not how it was. It was her and Maddie... And when it was convenient Jax would come around.

She couldn't complain about their life though. She was able to follow her dream (sort of) she was a song writer and had dream of going to LA, but instead she wrote at a studio in Charming and she was so good that artists came to her. She had her family who was always there when she needed them, but they all had lives to live and lived a town over. She had Gemma who wanted to be as involved as she could with her granddaughter. Then there was the club... the guys loved Maddie and treated the Princess as such whenever she visited the clubhouse.

It still baffled her how Jackson could be so unpredictable and arrogant about the entire situation. He saw nothing wrong with what he does. He comes and goes as he pleases, drops by when he can, and always makes promises he can't keep. Maddie doesn't need that, she doesn't need that.

All Hailey could do was hope that Jax didn't forget about the plans they had made today. Maddie's birthday fell on a Friday this year and Hailey took the day off. She and Maddie had started a tradition where they would go to the cupcake shop down in Ipswich (it was about two hours away) where you could go in and make custom cupcakes right on the spot. It wasn't a crazy tradition but it was theirs. After cupcakes they would go to the lake and watch the sunset. Hailey would bring sparklers and Madison loved them. The plan was to leave Charming by 2:30 and spend the day.

Hailey looked at the clock and saw that is was 9:00 in the morning. It was one week till Maddie was on Summer break and she couldn't wait to spend all of her time with her baby. She felt her stir beside her and she lifted her head while wiping the sleep from her eyes. "Morning mommy! Do you know what today is?!" Hailey smiled at her and shook her head "hmmmm I don't know..." She grabbed her face between her tiny hands "it's my birthday mommy!" Hailey picked her up over her head and she laughed loudly "Today is the most important day of my life, baby. How much do I love you?" She asked while still holding her in the air. Maddie continued to giggle and try to pry her hands off. "How much!?" Maddie stopped moving against her and looked her mother in the eyes. "More dan I ever know" Hailey lowered Maddie's face to her and kissed her gently on the lips. She brought her into her chest and wrapped her arms around him. "More than you'll ever know." She spoke out loud.

Hailey and Maddie were finishing breakfast after getting dressed for the day when they heard the front door open. "Where's my favorite grand baby!?" Gemma's voice rang through the house. Maddie's little feet sprinted her to the door and she jumped up in Gemma's arms. "I'm right here grandma." Behind Gemma was a pile of presents that were wrapped in black wrapping paper and white bows. Hailey shook her head and smiled. Gemma always went crazy with presents.

"Hey baby how you feeling?" Hailey hugged Gemma and stood in front of her while watching Maddie look at the gifts. "I feel like my baby isn't a baby anymore." Hailey looked at her with an exaggerated frown and Gemma laughed. She put her arm around her and pulled her into her side. "She's always gonna be your baby." Hailey knew she was right. "Speaking of always being a baby... Where is your grown ass baby this morning?" Hailey looked toward Maddie and whispered "He said he would be here this morning to see her since he didn't come by last night." Gemma shook her head. "Honestly I don't know. Club business went a little late last night, maybe he's just sleeping it off." Hailey shook her head angrily "Or maybe he's too busy sleeping with someone." She hissed at Gemma.

Gemma knew her son was a dumb shit who always thought with his dick. He had a perfect girl in the form of Hailey. She loved him and all his flaws, saw the man under the kutte and accepted him for who he was. She loved him fiercely and would have done anything for him. But Jax had to step out on her with that doctor bitch, breaking her young heart in the process.

Now Hailey's only concern in life was Maddie. Before, she would go out of her way for Jax, she would make sure he was okay and was always worried about him. Not anymore. Now she was a momma bear that even Gemma was afraid of. Gemma and the club had been privy at seeing the claws come out once, just once, a few months ago when Hailey had found out that Jax left Maddie in the care of the sweetbutts while the club handled business. It was only a couple hours but Hailey saw red. Gemma knew that the public ass chewing wasn't the first time Hailey had laid into Jax. Gemma respected Hailey in that way. No matter what happened between her and Jax she always kept calm until they were in private. But it wasn't like that anymore. Hailey didn't give a damn about Jax's status in the club. First and foremost he was the father of her daughter, and she would rip him apart regardless of where they were.

"Just give him a chance to prove you wrong this time. I know he doesn't deserve one but..." Gemma trailed off and Hailey took a deep breath. "You're right." She nodded her head and pushed her hair back. "Grandma can we open presents please!" Maddie asked excitedly. "Of course!" Both women said at the same time.

By the time Gemma left, Maddie had opened all of her presents and put them in her room. She was so happy with the gifts Gemma gave her and Hailey was too. It was past noon and she checked her phone for the hundredth time, still no word from Jax. She had messages from her family saying they would celebrate when they took Maddie next weekend. She had messages from Juice, Tig, Clay, Happy, Quinn, Piney, Opie, Kozik, Jury, and even the prospect Kip sent birthday wishes to Maddie. They all said they would see her at the party tomorrow. Still...nothing from Jax.

"Mommy, is daddy coming today?" She looked and saw Maddie coming into the kitchen. The little girl took a seat at the counter and she couldn't help but feel her heart clench. She was a mini version of Hailey, dark hair, her fathers blue eyes, and a natural charm about her. Pair it with her clothes and you would think the Hailey was dressing a mini version of herself. Hailey sighed. "I think so baby." She tried to sound happy. Maddie twisted her face "It's okay mommy, it can just be me and you." She placed her small hand on top of her mothers and Hailey looked at her little face that was full of disappointment and sadness. She knew her daughter was trying to smile for her sake. She may only be five but Maddie could read people, was wise beyond her years, and always was protective of her mother.

"Why don't you go finish putting your toys away and then we can go grab lunch before we have to hit the road." Maddie gave her a quick peck on the cheek and ran towards his room. Hailey made her way to the backyard and closed the French doors behind her. She dialed Jax's number and waited for an answer. "You have reached the..." She hung up and repeated the action over and over again. She was pacing back and forth and biting her thumb nail low. She hit he redial button for the fifteenth time "WHAT!?" His gruff voice finally came through the speaker and she took the phone away from her ear in shock. 'No he didn't just answer her like that' She put the phone back to her ear "Jackson. Rearrange the tone and try that again." She heard him huff and puff on the other end and could hear him cussing under his breath. "What is it Hailey?" She took a long breath. "What it is Jackson, is your daughters birthday." "Shit." "Damn right shit, where are you right now? You said you would be here early to see her. You also said you were coming with us today..." She trailed off when she heard him start to speak. "I...I can't make it today. Something came up..." Hailey wanted to throw her phone "SOMETHING CAME UP?" She said in a low sinister voice. "What could be more important right now? I know it's not club shit Jackson. So... What. Is. It? Or should I say Who?" He was silent for a second and she knew that she was right. "Ya know what Jackson, just forget it. I will deal with you breaking that little girls heart just like I always do." She slammed the phone shut before he could say anything else.

Hailey's eyes had filled with tears but she swallowed them down. She took a deep breath and went inside to see Maddie trying to tie put on her shoes. She had a look of intense concentration and her tongue was sticking out. "Need some help baby girl?" She looked up "I can do it mommy." Eventually she walked over to her "if you really wanna help mommy I guess you can" Hailey laughed and took the show from her and slid it onto her tiny foot.

"It's just gonna be me and you baby." She said while holding out her hand to her and walking toward the front door. "That's all we need mommy." Maddie grasped her hand and they headed off to spend the day together.

The drive back to Charming was quiet. Maddie was asleep in her booster seat and the radio was on low. Hailey and Maddie had a great day and she was exhausted. She left her phone in the car for the day and decided to check if she had any messages. She saw that Gemma had texted her about the party tomorrow asking about some final details. Hailey didn't answer. In all honesty she really didn't want to go the party tomorrow. She didn't want to see Jax, she wanted to punch him in the throat for what he did.

When they finally passed the "Welcome to Charming" sign her body suddenly felt tired. She pulled into her driveway and got out of the drivers seat. She went to the back and unstrapped Maddie and picked her up, she locked her car and walked up to the door. Just as she was about to unlock it, the door swung open and Both Juice and Happy were standing there. "What are you guys doing here?" They both shrugged. "We wanted to make sure you got home okay and decided to wait around." Juice said while Happy had taken Maddie from her arms and headed down the hall.

She sat on her couch and let her body sink into the cushions. She was mentally exhausted from the ride back...that's what happened when she was alone with her thoughts for long periods of time. Juice sat at the other end of the couch and picked up her feet. He placed them in his lap and looked at the woman next to him. "What happened now?" Juice said while rubbing her lower legs trying to get her to wake up. "Same shit different day Juice." She ran her fingers through her hair and pulled the throw blanket over her body.

"Listen girl, we wanted to make sure you were okay. You know I don't do this shit for anyone but you right?" Happy rasped when he came back into the living room. Hailey laughed and sat up, she played with the strings of the blanket while looking down at her lap. "I just... I don't know how he can do this to her over and over again... I always have to pick up the pieces... deal with the broken heart and... the worst part...is that Maddie knows. She knows who Jax is and how Jax is but she believe the promises because I tell her it's okay to believe it..." Hailey had a few stray tears fall from her eyes. "And it's so stupid... Because I still believe him too! I still want to think that I can trust him and trust what he says but... I'm just stupid."

Juice pulled her to him. "You ain't stupid. Jax Teller is the dumbest fuck I know. All you gotta do is focus on that little girl. And let me tell ya somethin... Your doin amazing at that." Happy was a man of very few words, but never when it came to Hailey. He had a soft spot for the young woman sitting in front of him with her head leaning on a brothers chest. She was like his baby sister and his blood was physically running hot as his anger with Jax grew.

"I love you guys... What would I do without my Latino boys?" Hailey laughed and the two men smiled. Here she was. "We can take the couches." Juice said with a nod. Hailey shook her head. "No no no... You guys have a party to get back to. I'll be okay..." Happy put up his hand "It wasn't a question Hay." Hailey smiled and stood from the couch. "You guys are the best." She bent down and gave them each a kiss on the cheek. She headed to her bedroom giggling after she heard the two shoving each other over who got which couch.

Just as she finished brushing her teeth and climbed in her bed she heard her phone chime with the fire truck ringtone. She picked up the phone and smiled at the screen.

"Hey babe, just got off work. Hope you guys had fun tonight. You think it's still okay if I come tomorrow?"

Her fingers typed quickly "he didn't end up showing... Said something came up. Maddie and I had a blast though. Yes! I want you to be there tomorrow, Maddie will be happy to see you :)"

Her phone chimed again

"Hopefully she isn't the only one happy..."

She smirked

"Of course not. I love you, Damon."

"I love you more. Goodnight babe, I'll see you tomorrow."

Hailey laid her head down and thought about what tomorrow was going to bring. It was time SAMCRO and Jackson Teller found out that she and Maddie had another man in their lives.


	2. Chapter 2

2

The following morning Hailey woke to voices coming from the kitchen, and the smell of pancakes were on the air. She slipped out of bed and through on a pair of dark skinny jeans and a white camisole tank top. Her hair was in long waves down her back and she washed her face and brushed her teeth before leaving her bedroom.

The site in her kitchen was one she would have forever as she snapped a photo. All three of their head whipped around and Hailey started belly laughing with tears in her eyes. Maddie was perched on the counter eating chocolate chips wearing a tutu while Happy and Juice stood at the stove pushing and shoving each other. The two of them were each wearing one of her baking aprons and they had batter all over the place. "What are you guys doing?" She asked while shaking her head. "Making pancakes mommy! See?" Maddie said while pointing to the bowl of mix. "This dumbass is makin a mess of everything..." Happy rasped. "That's because you won't let me be the flipper!" Juice yelled back while shoving Happy. Happy went to push him back when Hailey intervened "Hey. Hey. Hey. No fighting in my house." She pushed both men apart. "Yeah! Mommy don't like fights!" Hailey looked to her daughter and gave her a warm smile "That's right baby. Now, I will finish breakfast. You three set the table." All three of them started the task, although two looked sad that they had been kicked out of the kitchen. "It's your fault!" "My fault!?" She heard from the other room. "Hey! No fighting!" Maddie yelled at the two bikers.

She finished the pancakes and brought the stack into the dining area. She place a couple on Haps plate and then on Juices plate and placed one on Maddie's. She then grabbed the whipped cream and strawberries and turned her daughters into a monkey. "Yayyyy monkey!" Maddie clapped her hands and dug into her food. Hailey saw the looks on both bikers faces and laughed, she turned theirs into animals as well and realized that they were nothing but large and scary looking children.

"Alright we need to head out. Gemma wants us to help set everything up so we'll catch ya soon." Happy spoke while gathering his things and heading to the door. "Sounds like a plan." She nodded. Both of them kissed her cheek before walking out. She watched them pull down the street and looked down at her phone.

"Good morning gorgeous. Looking forward to seeing you two today. Where do you wanna meet?"

"Morning handsome! Meet at my place around noon."

"I'll be there."

And she knew that he would be. Damon was a good guy. He always showed up when he said and called when promised. She had known him all her life, he lived in her town when she was younger and lived up the street from her. They ran into each other when she moved to Charming, but a couple days later is when she met Jax. She never pursued anything until about 7 months back. She had been in line for coffee and dropped her bag onto the ground, as she began to pick everything up she realized he was helping. She told him he didn't need to but he said he remembered her always being clumsy, that's when they started talking.

Jax had been in county serving a short sentence at the time and the two were not together in any way. She loved Damon. She loved knowing that he loved her and that she would never be his second choice, which is what she was to Jackson.

"Hey baby girl we need to get ready. What do you wanna wear?" She asked while entering her sons room. "Hmmmm... This!" Maddie said while holding up a white puffy dress with a pink ribbon around the waist and a pink bow in the back. Of course she wanted to wear that, always had to wear a dress. Hailey was putting Maddie's ribbon in her hair when the doorbell rang. "Who's that!?" Maddie jumped down from her bed excitedly and ran toward the door. She pushed the curtain aside and saw Damon standing there. Maddie jumped up and down while clapping her hands smiling. Hailey opened the door but before she could speak Maddie was jumping into Damon's arms and wrapped her tiny ones around the mans neck. "I missed you. You had work." Maddie said with a tilt of her head. "I know beautiful, but I had to put out fires!" Maddie's face always lit up when they talked about fire trucks and being a fireman. Damon stepped through the door and smirked "well hello there, long time no see." Hailey smiled and pulled him into a kiss. "Maybe if you didn't pull 48 hour shifts..." He laughed and wrapped an arm around her waist "someone's gotta do it Belle" he started calling her that after she made him watch Beauty and the Beast 100 times. "Yea mommy! Damon has to do fireman stuff and be heros." Maddie pointed a finger at her to make her point. Hailey ruffled her daughters curls and gave them each another kiss.

After Damon and Maddie opened the present Damon got her they wanted to use it for a few minutes. He got her a princess house for the backyard. He built it with his buddies at the station. He had delivered it a couple days ago but she managed to keep it from everyone's prying eyes by closing her shades and telling them she had a skunk problem. It was a large pink house with a little balcony and a garden outside, the roof opened with a hatch and on top was a tea party table. The second floor was the sleeping quarters and the bottom was where the dresses were kept along with the magic mirror, and the seven dwarves. It was really incredible and she couldn't believe he did that for her.

"Alright you two let's go!" They both made their way inside. "Mommy did you see!?" Maddie's voice was full of so much happiness it made Hailey's heart fill with joy. "I saw it baby! It's amazing! You ready for your party?" Maddie nodded her head frantically "uh huh!" She ran to Damon's truck while the two adults walked hand in hand. Hailey strapped Maddie in and closed the door. Damon opened the passenger door for her and she slid in, even after 7 months he still did all the little things. He got in the drivers seat and leaned over to kiss her. "Ready?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. Hailey took a deep breath "I am." She laced their fingers together and the three of them were off to the garage for the princess's birthday bash.

They pulled up to the entrance and were stopped at the gate. Kip came up to the window and looked like he was about to faint. "Uh...uh.. What... What are you guys doing?" He stuttered while looking around the parking lot quickly. "Relax Kip..." Hailey started. "Relax!? I'm gonna get killed." Hailey unbuckled herself and leaned over Damon out the drivers window. "Kip. Open the gate." Kip nodded his head and did as she said.

All eyes were on the large white truck that was unknown to everyone. Jax had just walked out of the clubhouse to see what everyone had been looking at with wary eyes. "Who's that?" Jax asked out loud while starting to make his way over. He stopped short when he saw the passenger door open and a familiar set of legs in nude pumps slide down to the ground. Everyone let out a sigh when they saw that it was only Hailey, but that soon turned into everyone holding their breath when they saw the man walk to the side of the car holding Maddie's hand. Jax wasn't sure what he was seeing, first he saw Hailey, then he focused on Maddie, and then he finally focused his attention on the man next to them. Who the fuck was this?

"Daddy!" Maddie yelled while running towards her father. Everyone was still silent behind him, unsure of what to say about the situation. "Hey princess! I missed you!" Maddie giggled while Jax tickled her "I miss you more." Her little voice said. By this time Hailey had made her way over to them. Jax lifted his eyes to see her fingers laced with this guys. Just when he was about to ask the guy who the fuck he was and why he was around his daughter and his... Hailey.

"Damon this is Maddie's father Jackson, Jackson this is... my boyfriend, Damon." Jax locked eyes with her and felt his dark mask come across his face, and it seemed that Hailey did too. She took a step closer and placed her hand on his chest "Don't." He looked at her and his nostrils flaired. He took a good look at the man standing before him.

The guy was the same height as Jax, he had large muscles, dark hair, green eyes, and ink on his arms. He saw the fireman symbol on his forearm and realized he must have worked at Charming Fire Department. He didn't seem like a bad guy but he was pissed that he was meeting this guy at his daughters birthday party.

"Why don't you go see everybody baby." Jax said while putting Maddie down. She started running with a smile on her face toward the crowd of people who were less tense when they saw her coming. Maddie's feet stopped abruptly and she turned around running back to them. "Daddy? Later can you come see the princess house Damon made me!?" Maddie looked at her father with so much hope in her eyes "of course I will princess." Jax nodded his head and watched her run away.

He turned his attention to Hailey "We need to talk. In private." He states with slight aggression in his voice. Hailey nodded her head and turned to give Damon a small peck on the lips "You can go over. They won't bite." Damon smiled at her and nodded his head. Unknown to Hailey he shot Jax a warning glare "hurt her and I kill you". The two of them made their way into the office and closed the door.

"What the hell is that?" Jax spoke angrily while pointing to the lot. She looked over and saw that Damon was in conversation with some of the guys. "Jackson..." "Don't Jackson me right now, when the fuck were you planning on telling me you were seeing someone?!" Hailey could feel her anger rising, who did he think he was questioning her? "I don't have to tell you anything! You were in county when him and I got together and before you went inside we were no longer a couple, because you decided to replace me. I don't owe you an explanation for shit." She crossed her arms while he stalked over to her. "I never replaced you, I fucked up but..When it comes to my daughter, you damn well better tell me." Hailey scoffed and pushed him away from her "Your daughter!? Are you fucking kidding me? You are only her father when it's convenient for you. You only come around us when theres nothing else left. You choose those whores over your daughter and now that you see her around a man that wants to be there you get scared." She started to press her finger into his chest and could see his eyes become dark slits- the reaper was here. "You missed her birthday for a piece of ass and god I hope it was worth it. And as far as Maddie being 'your daughter' don't forget that you have no rights to her. So do not threaten me Jackson because.. You. Will. Lose."

With that she turned to walk away but he grabbed her wrist and pulled her back to him. Their bodies slammed together and only an inch separated them. "Hailey, I swear to everything I love that the next time you keep something like this from me I will not let the guy walk out of here. Whether you like it or not, I am Maddie's father, and you will always... be mine." Hailey tried to push him off of her but he grabbed a hold of her face and crashed his lips to hers. All thoughts left her mind, whenever Jackson kissed her caution was thrown to the wind, he pulled away, she opened her eyes and saw the steal blue orbs that she always got lost in "always." His voice was angry and tense.

He slicked his hair back and walked out the door, leaving Hailey speechless and angry in the office. She gathered her thoughts and rejoined the group. As she approached she realized the atmosphere was actually very pleasant and was happy Damon fit in so easily with them. She knew the guys were still wary of him, especially because of Jax's status in the club. She made eye contact with the blonde biker and challenged his stare while walking toward Damon who had excused himself from the conversations , when he was in front of her she couldn't help but smile. She did love him. She rose to her tip toes and latched her lips onto his, his fingers laced themselves through her hair and she felt him smile against her mouth. "Love you Belle." "Love you."

The rest of the party continued and Hailey and Damon were having a lot of fun. "Mommy! Damon! Can I stay with Daddy tonight? Pleeeease!" Maddie said with a pout of her lip that she knew Hailey was weak for. She looked toward Jax who was playing with Ellie and Kenny and nodded her head. "Of course you can baby. I just need to talk to Daddy first." Maddie ran off and spoke to Jax, who then made his way over. Hailey tucked a piece of hair behind her ear when he took a seat in front of her and Damon. Just when she was bout to speak Jax opened his mouth.

"So Damon you're a firefighter I hear?" Jax brought his beer to his lips and watched him closely. Damon nodded his head and placed his beer on the table "Yupp, joined a few years back." "Hmmm so what's that like?" Damon shrugged his shoulders "Its all I've ever wanted to do." "Ya know I heard that firefighters were big on street fights and shit like that." Damon was still for a moment before nodding again "yeah, the guys get bored and we like to let out some rage." "So you got anger issues or somethin?" Damon shook his head quickly "What? No, I didn't.." Jax raised him hand to silence him. "It's alright man I've been told I can get a little hot headed sometimes." Jax chuckled before continuing "Say... Why don't you two come by next Friday night... It's fight night." Damon nodded his head "I'm off next weekend so... I guess we'll be there." He said while throwing his a around Hailey's shoulder and pulling her close.

Hailey knew Jackson Teller and she didn't miss the look in his eyes. He wasn't inviting them to be friendly, he was inviting them as a challenge to Damon and to her. Hailey also knew that Damon was tough, she had heard stories of him in a couple of those street fights... but she knew that he had never been in the ring with a reaper... And Jackson Teller was a reaper that always collected.


	3. Chapter 3

**OKAY! so one reviewer suggested making the story oc/oc and i originally had written it as a jax/oc but i stayed up all night rewriting a bunc h of what i have in the oc/oc format because i think it would be so much fun and a challenge for me. Now i have no idea where its gonna go but i cant wait to write it! my heart is always jax/oc so there will definitely be moments throughout but i have some random surprises because i love certain characters that never were really developed too much in the show. if you think this oc/oc is gonna suck let me know. I still have my old version buuuut i think you'll enjoy this ride! xoxo**

3

Over the past week Jackson had made it his mission to be at Hailey's house visiting Maddie whenever Damon was off of work. When she and him would meet up for lunch, somehow a few samcro guys would show up as well. She knew he was up to something, and it was starting to royally piss her off. Damon didn't seem upset about it, he was always happy to see her because he worked so much. The two were currently driving home from the park with Maddie, tonight was Friday and they were heading to the clubhouse (against Hailey's protests).

"Alright baby, when we get home mommy needs you to make sure you have all the toys you want for Nanas house." She looked at her little girl and knew she couldn't wait to go spend time with her mom and aunts, more than anyone, Hailey's grandmother, was thrilled for a weekend with her only great grandchild. "I will mommy! But... they buy me new toys." Hailey laughed and knew that was true. As they pulled down the street Hailey spotted the all too familiar Dyna parked in her driveway. She was more irritated with herself this past week, whenever Jackson was around she had this feeling inside her that only ever happened with him, she couldn't explain it. She didn't want to.

"Just be nice babe, he isn't doing anything that you said you didn't want him to." Damon spoke while squeezing her hand. Hailey nodded her head and knew he was right. "Yeah but he never did before. The only reason he's doing it now is because of you." Damon chuckled and got out of the car, Hailey did the same. As her feet hit the ground she caught the scent of Jackson and realized he was right beside her. She closed her eyes for a brief second and allowed his smell to invade her it was a mix of the cologne she had bought him years ago with motor oil and tobacco, it was Jax.

The calming sensation was quickly replaced by annoyance when she remembered the past week. She knew that he was probably having her tailed and she also knew he was still bitter about Damon. "Hey Jax." Damon spoke while coming around the truck. He and Jax exchanged a hand shake "Hey man. You guys still coming tonight?" Jax opened the truck door to get Maddie "Hi daddy!" She jumped into her fathers arms and hugged him tightly "Hi baby girl! Are you excited to see nana?" Maddie nodded her head and reached for Hailey. "You wanna go finish packing? Nana will be here soon." Maddie nodded her head and kissed her mother on the mouth before running into the house. Damon could feel the tension and decided to excuse himself "I'll go make sure she's not trying to pack every dress she owns." He leaned in and gave Hailey a kiss to her cheek and whispered in her ear "be nice." She watched him walk away with a smirk and crossed her arms over her chest.

Jackson had walked to the back end of the truck where it couldn't be seen from the house or the windows. He tossed his cigarette aside and looked at Hailey. Jax knew he made a mistake when he tried pushing her away, he loved her more than anything but he knew she deserved more. He took Tara to his room and made sure that she found out, the plot twist was that Hailey was carrying his kid; making it a little difficult for her to just up and leave Charming. Even when Tara left, again, Hailey didn't forgive him or take him back. All his actions did was put a wedge between them and make Hailey hate him. Jax knew she was still in danger and would be for the rest of her life. It didn't matter if they were together or not, if someone wanted to hurt Jax, they knew Hailey was his kryptonite.

She stood before him wearing a light wash pair of jeans that had the bottoms rolled up into capris, white flat shoes, a blue flowy tank top, and her hair was curled just the way he loved it. God he was an asshole for fucking it up with her. "What's going on Jackson?" That was another thing- she had always called him by his full name, and was the only person allowed to do so, hearing it now was always a punch to the gut mixed with a desire to devour her mouth. "What are you talking about Hails?" He saw her eyes fill with an emotion he couldn't read before turning angry. "Don't call me that."

She shook her head, and he stepped forward. Instinctively she stepped back until her back hit the truck "Would you prefer if I call you Belle?" His voice was laced with sarcasm and she pushed him backwards but his strength was greater than hers and he brought his arms up to her sides and blocked her in. "You're an asshole, and I know exactly what you're doing." He chuckled and then used his infamous smirk, "and what am I doin... Hails?" She took a shaky breath, he was to close and her mind couldn't concentrate. She felt his lips gently touch hers and she couldn't help but close her eyes and kiss him back, she brought both of her hands to his cheeks and kissed him the way she used to.

Jax knew that he only had a few more seconds before she pulled away so he logged this into his memory. She was kissing him the way she did before (when she loved him), the way only she could. He felt her pull back and he opened his eyes seeing her running her hands through her hair and looking around for an escape. He looked at her and cupped her face in his hands "I love you." Hailey looked him in the eyes and had a million thoughts and memories flash in her mind, she knew that he loved her. Knew that he probably always did and always would; but she couldn't bare the thought of him hurting her again. "I don't think you do." She said softly before making her way into the house.

"Maddie come say bye to Daddy." She said loudly before hearing the little feet on the hard wood. She ran past her mother and into the arms of her father who Hailey knew was standing behind her. Hailey didn't turn around and Maddie went back to her room, "I'll see you later." His voice sent a shiver down her spine and all she could do was nod her head. She still didn't turn around to see him and heard his bike tare down the street.

Damon walked out of the room and watched Hailey for a moment. He loved her more than he loved anyone before, and he knew that she loved him. But he always saw in her eyes that she loved Jackson Teller. He never said anything to her but he watched her eyes and they light up when they see him, she always bites her thumb nail when she is talking about him (which is her give of when she's nervous), and no matter what she says about him being a shitty guy, she always hopes that he will be good. Damon knew that her heart would never be fullyhis, but he needed her to figure it out on her own. He loved her so much that he knew if she one day decided to be with Jax then he would let her, he wanted her to be happy, whether it was with him or not.

He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close. "You look like you're thinking a lot" she sighed and turned around in his arms and she put her arms around his neck. "He just drives me insane that's all." She smiled her little smile that he knew was also her sad smile. "I know he does, but you can get through it. Just have to figure out what you want." He kissed her lips and went into the kitchen. Hailey didn't understand what he meant by that... 'Did he know something happened? Did he know about the kiss? Did he know she still... cared about him?' She sighed and felt defeated.

Hailey's mom had come to pick up Maddie and now it was just Damon and Hailey. It was still early and they didn't need to head to the clubhouse for a few hours at least. She was standing at her closet deciding on what to wear when the bathroom door opened. Damon stood in his towel that was wrapped around his waist with his body still damp from the shower. Hailey knew exactly what she needed. She walked over to him and pushed him back into the bathroom. Once his back hit the wall, he smiled at her and she smiled back, she brought her lips to his.

His strong arms picked her up and she warped her legs around his waist. He spun them around and pushed her into the wall with a thud, Hailey moaned into his mouth and started running her nails along his scalp. She could feel his erection through the towel and that made her moan again. "I... I need you." She panted through kisses "I'm all yours Belle." He said low and huskily into her ear. He placed her onto the vanity and she quickly gripped the towel and yanked it from his body, he dropped to his knees in front of her and looked into her eyes "I wanna taste you.." He said while pulling her panties down her legs, he then spread her thighs and moved closer to her center. "Oh god!" Hailey threw her head back in ecstasy, "ooh Damon, don't stop...ugh!" He gripped her hips tightly and his mouth continued to blow her mind. Hailey was losing her ability to speak but then she started to do something she had never done before during sex with Damon. She was comparing it to sex with Jackson.

Jackson was her first, they had gotten together when Hailey was only sixteen. She had moved in with her friend in order to go to school and her family lived a few minutes away a couple towns over. She had been out for a walk to clear her head when a group of guys pulled up and started making comments, they were driving up against the curb at the speed of which she was walking. It was dark outside and she started to feel nervous,. When she heard one of the doors open and two of the guys got out she stopped and waited to see what they would do. She was on a side street in Charming and no one seemed to be around. As the two guys started to inch toward her she stepped back. Eventually she hit a solid object and was to scared to turn around. She felt an a wrap around her waist and a voice speak beside her head "There a problem here boys?"

Their heads snapped up and they started retreating back toward the car with their friends "nah man! We didn't know she was your girl." They got in the car and quickly sped away. Hailey pulled out of the arm that was holding her and looked toward the man. Their eyes locked and she could have sworn he took her breath away "Thanks... For that." He stepped toward her and she didn't feel afraid "No problem, I'm Jax Teller." He held his hand out for her to shake "Hailey.. Hailey Ven."

She and Jax were together from that night forward, for over three years Hailey was living a fairytale until it came crashing down. But one thing she and Jax were great at was sex. Hailey was completely confident in the bedroom and even surprised Jax sometimes. They would have sex anywhere, anytime. Jackson knew her body better than she did, and the same for him. They knew every touch and lick and pressure point but were never bored from each other. He made her body go into overdrive, she even forgot her own name sometimes. She knew it was because he was her first and only for a long time. She was practically designed to his specifications in the bedroom.

Sex with Damon was incredible , but she knew it wasn't the same as sex with Jackson. No it was different. She knew Damon loved her and only her. He was faithful and never wanted anyone but her. She knew it was the two of them against the world and that was something she lacked with Jackson.

Her mind returned to the present and she felt herself shake from the orgasm that hit her body. She forced Damon's lips to her own and she pumped his dick in her hands. He was breathing heavy and she got off on knowing she could make him feel this way. She was over forepaly and needed him now, she reached over and wrapped a condom around him before she aligned his cock with her entrance and he thrusted into her. Once again she made comparisons. The words he was saying in her ear weren't the same, his voice was different, his arms weren't the perfect size for her nails to rake down the backs of them, his grip on her hips wasn't the same. She shut her mind off and went back to the present. She did feel good. Better than good. Damon was thrusting in and out of her and her body was responding, her moans were growing louder and his lips were on hers. "You close belle?" She could hear the amusement in his voice, she knew he loved watching her climax and shatter around him. "I'm gonna cu..cuuuu... Ugh!" She felt her walls tighten and he stilled for a few second while he emptied himself inside he condom.

Once they both caught their breath he pulled out and threw the used condom away. He came back over to her and grabbed her face between his hands and kissed her lips "we gotta get ready babe." Hailey smirked and slid off the counter "You want another shower?" He looked at her and then toward the shower "you go ahead babe, I won't get out of there if I go in with you." He walked out of the bathroom and she hopped in. As the water hit her skin all she could think of was the unsettling feeling in her stomach. Something was going to happen tonight, she just didn't know what.

She and Damon had arrived at the clubhouse around 10 and the party was already in full swing. When they entered she noticed that the doors to the chapel were closed "Where is everyone?" Damon asked. Hailey looked at him and for some reason she wasn't sure what to say to him, they hadn't discussed the club or what it meant "They're in church." She said while pointing toward the doors. He nodded his head and made his way toward the bloat while holding her hands the two sat down and ordered a beer. They were in conversation when the chapel doors opened and Clays voice yelled "let's party". The club house went from about a 4 to a 10 real quick.

Hailey and Damon were talking to Bobby and Opie when Hailey realized she hadn't seen Jackson around. She leaned toward Opie and had to yell over the noise "Where's Jackson?" He leaned back toward her "I don't know, he was fine in church but took off as soon as the doors opened." A very drunk Juice had caught the conversation and sat down with them, pulling Hailey close "He probably saw a piece of ass and had to get it out before he came to see you. Everyone knows if you said you'd take him back he'd be with you in a second." Hailey just looked at Juice and hoped that Damon didn't hear what he said, by the look of it he didn't. He was up playing darts laughing with Happy.

The fights were about to start so the crowd made their way outside. Damon and Hailey sat with Juice and Kozik, when Gemma and Clay joined them.

"Hey! There's my favorite girl! How are you sweetheart?" Clay said while kissing Hailey's cheek.

"Hey gramps I'm good- Maddie wants a sleepover soon." She said with a smile.

"Well then let's set this up." He laughed.

"So Damon how are you liking the fire department?" Gemma asked.

"It's all I ever wanted to do, I love it." He answered proudly.

"Glad to hear it. " She said with a nod of her head.

Gemma pulled Hailey close and whispered in her ear "Have you seen Jackson?" Hailey whispered to Gemma as the fight got under way. Happy was currently going at it with Tig. Hailey decided to go find him and excused herself, he was so adamant on her and Damon making an appearance and she hadn't even spoken to him.

She made her way around bodies until she reached the entrance of the clubhouse. She bumped into someone and went to apologize when she realized who it was. She looked at her and couldn't believe she was back in Charming "Dr. Knowels." Hailey crossed her arms over her chest. Tara had come back when Maddie was born and caused nothing but problems between her and Jax before she packed up and left again. She hated Tara, with a passion.

"Well I didn't expect to see baby momma here but I guess they'll let anyone in when they know they'll spread their legs." Tara sneered at the much younger woman. Hailey knew what seeing Tara meant, this was who Jax was seeing, this was who he was to busy to see their daughter for. Tara had him in her web again, but she couldn't let Tara see the hurt she felt in her chest at the fact.

Hailey decided to go a different route, she smirked "Are you still jealous Tara? Because...Let me tell you a little secret, if I wanted Jackson back... All I would have to do is say so." Hailey didn't have time to react before Tara's hand connected to her cheek. The slap was heard by the people around them who had a turned to watch the scene unfold.

Hailey cupped her cheek and felt a drop of blood on her lip. She looked at her finger and saw the red dot "you still hit like a bitch." Hailey spoke dangerously before lunging at her. Hailey grabbed a hold of Tara and through her body against the wall and shook her head "You should have listened to me the last time I told you not to come back here." Her voice was back to it's normal sweet tone which meant that Hailey.. Was about to snap. She walked over to Tara and grabbed her shirt in order to get her standing. She swung her arm back and her fist connected with Tara's face over and over again. The two of them rolled on the ground before Hailey got back in control. She had one hand around Tara's throat and was staring into he eyes. Tara's face was bloody and sure to be bruised in the morning. Hailey leaned in close to her "I told you.. To stay away.. from MY family. Get the fuck out of Charming or next time I won't be as friendly." She went to smash Tara's head into the ground for good measure before a familiar pair of arms wrapped around her and lifted her off the ground.

"Hailey! Relax!." Jax's voice was loud in her ear. Hailey hadn't realized that every set of eyes were not on the fight in the ring, but on the one in the parking lot. His voice made her angry all over again, she wasn't stupid. She knew exactly what was happening here. She head butted Jackson and he stumbled back, she pushed him off of her and slapped him across the face "Don't you dare tell me to relax Jackson! I knew you were up to something and I'm sooo happy to see that nothing has changed. You've been choosing Tara over her this entire time?! How long has she been back huh? Were you going to say something or was I going to walk in to St. Thomas and see the bitch there?" Hailey was hysterical by this point and Jax was pissed.

"Hailey, you remember where you are." He pointed his finger at her and she looked around them to see the crowd "Remember where I am?! I don't give a fuck where we are- I'm not talking to you as a patch! I'm talking to you as the mother of your kid! What was all of this?" She threw her arms up in the air "Was I supposed to walk in and have a repeat of years ago!? Is that why you wanted me here so god damn bad!?"

Just as Jax was about to walk toward her Damon stepped in and put his hands on Jax's chest "Relax bro..." Hailey saw the blondes head snap up at that 'FUCK' was all she could think.

"I ain't your bro." Jax growled while pushing him back.

"I didn't mean it like..." Damon didn't get the rest out before Jax's fist collided with his face. The fight broke out and Sons started to step in. Both men were yelling to be let go and started trash talking each other.

"She ain't ever gonna be yours man!" Jax snarled while being dragged away.

Damon got out of Juice and Chibs' hold and went after Jax again. The two we on the pavement and Hailey was fuming. She didn't need this shit. She was a god dam adult and so were they. So she did what any rational woman would do in the situation. She made her way over to where the sobs were gathered watching the fight. The entire crowd was watching. Damon gained the upper hand and started making his fist connect with Jackson's face over and over again.

Hailey slid her hand in the waistband of Juice's jeans and grabbed his gun. She clicked off the safety, raised it in the air, and fired a warning shot.

Every Son had their guns cocked and ready to shoot the threat. When they realized Hailey was the one holding the gun they quickly lowered their weapons.

"Christ doll you can't shoot without warning!" Bobby said while putting his gun back in his pants.

"Is anyone else incredibly hard right now?" Tig said and got a few chuckles from the men.

The gunfire had caused Jax and Damon to separate from each other. Tara made her way to Jax's side and Hailey slowly made her way toward Damon. God this man was going to be the death of her. She wanted him. She loved him. Without a doubt in this moment she knew she did. He had a few bruises firming on the left side of his face but nothing to major that she could see. She gave him a searing kiss and felt his hands grip her ass.

Remembering where they were she knew it best to leave before tensions boiled over again. She took Damon's hand in hers and began her way toward her car. She stopped in front of Jax and Tara and simply smiled at the two of them. Jax knew her, he knew what she was saying with that smile. THATS WHAT YOU GET DOUCHEBAG! She let out a little giggle and walked away.

She and Damon barely made it through her front door before lust took over. God this man was amazing. And he was all hers.


	4. Chapter 4

**Alright guys, it looks like we are gonna stick with oc/oc! hope you guys enjoy the update! let me know what you think in the reviews xoxo**

4

She hated herself- she hated that she still thought Jackson could change. She hated that she still believed the words that came out of his mouth. She hated that he still had a hold on her. But more than anything, she hated that no matter what he did she couldn't stop loving him. Even the toniest part of her still did. Always wound. He was always going to be linked to her. It wasn't fair that he could hurt her the way he did and still have to see him all the damn time.

She wasn't going to put up with him and his games. She wasn't going to go out of her way for him any more. She wasn't going to build him up as a superhero to Maddie anymore. She was done.

Damon had been working all week since the station was short two guys. Maddie had come home with plenty of stories of what she had done with her mothers side of the family. She hadn't accepted any calls from Jackson and hadn't brought Maddie down to the garage.

Juice and Happy stopped by a few times to hang out and check on them, Gemma had come by as well but left when Hailey kicked her out after she tried another lecture about "the life" and Jackson's destiny in it. Hailey thought it was a crock of shit. She never had a problem with the life, never had a problem with the violence or chaos, she always listened when Jax needed her to, always patched him up when he needed, and always was his escape whenever he needed. The only thing Hailey would never accept was the infidelity, but apparently it was too much to ask for.

She was laying in her bed and couldn't turn her mind off. 2:36 The red numbers were blinking back at her and she continued to stare at the ceiling. She listened to the fan as it spun around and around, she could hear the soft music coming from Maddie's room that put her to sleep, but she knew the reason she couldn't sleep was because she felt alone. She looked to the other side of the bed and felt a pinge of guilt, even when Damon was here this week she felt an ache in her heart. How the hell did she deserve to be with Damon?

Hailey couldn't shake the feeling inside of her and couldn't turn off the noise in her head. Damon deserved a girl who loved him with every fiber of her being, a girl who could give him the life he wanted, a girl who didn't come with all of the baggage that she did, a girl who wasn't as broken as she was.

She wasn't sure when she started crying but she could feel the wetness on her cheeks. She wasn't good enough for Damon, she wasn't enough for Jax. That's what she knew had brought the tears. She never allowed herself to mourn over her broken relationship with the infamous Jackson Teller. She never allowed tears to fall when she found out that he chose his ex over her, she never allowed tears to fall when she was delivering her daughter without him, she never allowed tears to fall for the man that shattered her heart.

It hurt, it hurt like hell and she knew that's why she put it off for so long. She didn't want to deal with this pain, this horrible agonizing emotional and physical pain. Her sobs were muffled by the pillow that she was hugging to her chest. How could he do this to her? How could someone who promised to love her break her the way he did over and over again. But how could she let him? Why did she give him so much power to hurt her this way?

Love. Love is the most beautiful and most terrifying word in the world. Its like nothing else, Hailey knows that she still loves Jackson, but she loves Damon too. Love is pain that we are willing to feel over and over again. She just couldn't bare the thought that he didn't love her the same way back? How could he love her? She needed these insecurities buried.

She looked at the clock and saw that Maddie was out of school. She had just finished up her meeting and was off for the next two weeks. She was happy that she was going to have three months with her baby girl and it made her heart swell.

"Baby!"

"Mommy! I missed you!"

Maddie ran into her arms and she held the little girl tight to her.

"Thanks for watching her, I didn't want her to have to sit there while I video conferenced. How was she today Gem?" She asked while swaying with Maddie in her arms.

"Perfect as ever momma. You should be proud." Gemma smiled at the young mother. "Maddie why don't you get your things so I can talk to mommy."

Maddie turned to her grandmother "okay." She turned her head back to her mothers and placed tiny hands on her mothers cheeks and placed a kiss on her lips. "I'll be back mommy." Hailey smiled and released her. Gemma tilted her head to the kitchen and sat at the small table in there. Hailey leaned against the counter and crossed her arms over her chest.

"What is it Gemma?" Hailey asked, knowing where the conversation was headed.

"Baby... What's going on with you and Jax?" Gemma spoke quietly.

Hailey shook her head.

"I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Yes you do." Gemma snapped. "It's not fair to Maddie if she doesn't get to see her daddy because you won't let him come around." Hailey's head snapped up and her eyes locked into Gemma as if she were an enemy. Hailey was livid.

"Are you fucking kidding me!? That's what you're gonna say to me right now? I didn't keep Maddie from him, he chose to not come around, he chose to live "the life" to the fullest and forget that he had responsibilities, he chose to sleep around with anyone who was willing, he chose to break promise after promise, he chose to not be a real "old man", just like he chose to not be a fucking father! So don't sit here and tell me that I am doing something wrong! I am Maddie's mother, and as far as any court system or legal system is concerned he's nothing but a sperm donor! What-"

Gemma stood and raised her hand to Hailey to tell her to relax. "Hailey, I know my son has fucked up before but it doesn't change the fact that he is still Maddie's dad."

Hailey shook her head "You're wrong, it changes everything. I am her mother, I protect her from anything that can hurt her. Jackson hurts her. Jackson hurts me. I'm doing what's right." Hailey took a deep breath and collected her thoughts before leaving the kitchen, she turned the corner and saw her daughter sitting by the door holding a stuffed dog. "Are you okay mommy?" Hailey took a shaky breath and nodded her head "Come on baby, let's go home."

Gemma heard the front door close and looked through the window, she saw her granddaughter hand in hand with her mother and the two of them got into the SUV and backed out of the driveway. Gemma had a feeling that she had royally pissed off the mother of the princess to SAMCRO, hell she may not let her see her granddaughter. Well, that wasn't going to happen. Gemma picked up her phone and dialed the number to Rosens office.

"Yeah, it's Gemma Teller-Morrow, I need a favor."

"Mommy can we go see Damon?" Hailey looked in her rear view and saw Maddie playing with her toy Dalmatian, "Of course we can baby." Hailey took a left at the intersection and pulled into the fire station a few minutes later. Before her car was even parked she saw the wonderful man walking towards her. 'God I don't deserve him... But hell if I'm letting him go.' She thought as he got closer to the door. She smiled brightly when he opened her door and kisses her deeply. "Hey." He said with a smile.

"Damon!" Maddie yelled happily from the backseat. Damon quickly opened the back door "Hey sweetie! I missed you!" He had gotten Maddie out of the car and was holding her in his arms. "I missed you too, so did mommy!" Maddie said while painting to Hailey. They both laughed at the toddlers words.

Hailey and Damon walked hand in hand out of the station, while Maddie ran ahead talking to the other firemen. He stopped and wrapped his arms around her neck and brought her into a hug, she hadn't expected it but she wrapped her ams around his middle and just allowed his scent to calm her down. "What's going on Hailey?" She pulled back slightly and tilted her head up toward his and took a deep breath. "I don't know I just... I have so much in my head and I... I feel like I dont deserve you. You don't deserve to have to deal with me.."

He cupped her face in his hands "I love you, and nothing is going to change that." Hailey's eyes had filled with I she's tears "But..." Damon leaned down so his face was level with hers, their eyes were locked intensely; "But what? But you have a kid, you have baggage? You have an MC at your back door? Hailey I know all of those things. But I also know that you are the greatest mother I have ever seen, I know that you are the sweetest person in the world, I know that you love your daughter more than anything in the world and that you would go to Hell and back for her... And... I know that you still love him..." Hailey tried to look away from his eyes but her held her steady "I know that you do and that's okay, because I know that you love me. He's her dad so he has to be in your life. But I love you. And I don't care what anyone else has to say about it. So please don't over think this, don't let yourself feel like you don't deserve to be happy. You focus on everyone else before yourself and I'm not allowing you to do it right now. You deserve to be happy, and I will do anything I can to make you happy."

Hailey kissed him. She kissed him differently than she ever had before, she kissed him the way she had only kissed one other person before. She kissed him like she loved him. Because at that moment she allowed herself to fully love him. She knew deep in her soul she finally got it right.

Jackson had called again, it had been a week and a half since the party fiasco and three days since she had spoken to Gemma. Happy had come by yesterday to check in and inform her that the club would be heading on an overnight run to Indian Hills. She knew Happy was loyal to the club, but she knew that she and Maddie were his grey area. The rules were different and the lines were hazy, she knew she could trust him.

She and Damon had spent the first two days of summer with Maddie. They went to the park and he installed a set of slip n slides in the backyard for the three of them to use. He was back at work and was still pulling long hours- the station had yet to hire more people. Hailey didn't mind, as much as she loved Damon she also loved alone time with her and her daughter. The doorbell rang just as Hailey had placed Maddie's lunch on the table, "Keep eating baby, I'll be right back." She patted her cheek and went to the door, she looked through the window and saw that it was a man in a suit, she opened the door just enough to figure out who he was and what he wanted. She had picked up the small gun she left in the side table and held it behind her back. Some things just stick with you once you enter "the life".

"Can I help you?" Hailey spoke sweetly to the man on her porch.

"Are you Hailey Ven?" The man said kindly with a smile.

"Yes... Who-"

"You've been served." The man said while handing her a stack of papers. He turned on his heel and went down the driveway. Hailey was confused- served? What the hell am I being served for? She closed the door and started to read over the papers.

"Son of a bitch." She through the papers to the ground and ran her hands through her hair, trying to calm herself down.

Hailey dialed Tristan Oswald's number and hoped that she could watch Maddie for her. When she agreed to be at her house in fifteen minutes Hailey peaked her head into the kitchen "hey baby, Tristan is going to watch you for a few minutes while I run out okay?" Maddie nodded her head "Okay mommy." She continued eating her mac n cheese. Hailey made her way to the living room where the laundry basket was sitting. She changed into a pair of skinny jeans and a simple black tank top, she slipped on her black "bitch" heels that always gave her a serous confidence boost, and threw her hair up into a messy bun.

By the time Tristan arrived Hailey was fuming. She gathered the papers and handed Tristan several bills on her way out, telling her she'd keep her posted on when she'd be back. Hailey got in her car and made her way to Teller-Morrow. Hailey just hoped the man she was looking for was there.

She flew into the lot and pulled her suv to a screeching stop. The workers in the garage all looked over to see who it was. She grabbed the papers and started making her way into the club house. She could hear the music and the people, a party must have been starting. Slamming the door open as hard as she could, many peoples eyes were on her. She stopped and scanned the room for the head of blonde hair and saw him on the couch with a porn slut in his lap. She was seeing red and stormed her way toward him, she grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked her to the ground. "Owww! What the fuck bitch!?" Hailey stepped over her and ignored her words as she forcefully shoved the papers into Jackson's chest.

"I don't know what the fuck you think you're doing. But I promise that if you come after my daughter- I will destroy you." Jax wasn't sure what was going on and he decided to remain quiet while reading over the papers. He and Gemma had spoken about his desire to see Maddie more but he had no idea that she would do this. He shook his head "Hails I really don't know anything about this." He stood from his seat and her anger was bubbling. "Really!? You

have no idea about this? Then why is your name signed on the bottom!? Huh? I told you not to so this Jackson, I told you-"

Jax's nostrils flaired and he stood towering over her "I don't give a fuck what you told me! I know you would like to forget sometimes but MADDIE IS MINE TOO!"

"You're right! I wish I could forget that I was stupid enough for not only getting involved with you -but also tying myself to you until the day I fucking die!"

"You're such a fucking bitch." He spat back.

Hailey shook her head and let out a non humorous laugh "I might be a bitch Jackson but at least I'm not a fucking coward! You wanna take me to court- let's fucking go. But I promise you that you will regret it."

Hailey went to leave when she realized that every person had their eyes locked on the argument. Then she saw Tara Knowels make her way up to Jax's side with a victorious smirk on her face.

Hailey knew she could walk away right then and there but seeing the fading bruises on Tara's face made her realize that she was still angry- why not air out some dirty laundry? "And what the fuck are you so proud of?" Hailey stepped closer.

Tara raised her nose to Hailey "I'm just happy he's finally going to knock you off of the pedestal you've put yourself on. Maddie deserves to see Jax, think about your daughter for once."

Silence.

Silence throughout the clubhouse.

It was so quiet you could hear a pin drop.

Hailey cocked her head to the side "Think about my daughter for once?" Hailey stepped forward and pointed her finger toward Tara "let me tell you something Tara- the only thing I have thought about since the moment I found out I was pregnant has been MY daughter. I have done everything for that girl since the moment she was born. I was the parent that was at the hospital day in and day out, I am the one who takes care of her everyday of her life. So don't you dare try and act like you know what it means to be a mother. Do not sit here and act like you're queen bee because the only thing you are is a worthless, disgusting excuse for a woman, who sucks dick and carries a first aid kit." Haileys eyes were filled with venom. "You came back because you couldn't handle your own shit, you couldn't handle your ex and you couldn't handle being a mother. You're a baby killer! You ran away after he did your dirty work and now you're back again because you have no where else to go- so sit here and whisper in his ear that I'm a bad mother and that he's doing the right thing. But don't forget- I'm not the one who went and killed two kids! One of which was HIS kid before taking off again. Am I?" Hailey made eye contact with Tara and then with Jax, she turned on her heel and walked out of the clubhouse with her head held high.

SAMCRO has never seen a war like the one Hailey would unleash over Madison Jade Teller.


	5. Chapter 5

**Because I love you all so much, here is chapter 5! I wont be around until Sunday night but am planning on updating again by the end of the weekend or Monday at the latest! As always leave me some feedback and suggestions (good or bad) in the reviews because i love hearing from you guys and actually take it into consideration for each chapter. Love you all, be safe this weekend. xoxo**

5

One week later

"So how did it go with the lawyer?" Hailey's bestfriend since childhood asked while sitting on the couch across from her.

"Chels I just never thought that I would have to go through this ya know..." Hailey ran her hands over her face and looked at her friend. "I met with the lawyer and he ran Jackson's criminal history.."

"That must have been somethin." Chelsea stated.

Hailey nodded her head "It was 38 pages long! He said that right there was enough to get the 50/50 deal thrown out the window. So he and I talked and he basically said that I have been way to nice and that I let Jax get away with way to much."

"You have, I know that, Jax knows that, hell everyone in this town knows that."

"I know I just... I always thought that he would change, maybe not for me.. But for her... I loved him so.. So much. I was willing to do anything for him, I would have thrown away my life for him... " Hailey shook her head trying to stop the tears from falling.

"I know babe, but... I just don't think he knew what he had in you... I don't see him changing... So what did the lawyer say you should do?" Chelsea asked, trying to get back to the case.

Hailey licked her lips and pushed her hair out of her face "He said that I should counter offer basically, and he suggested on letting Jax get visitation, but only at the Family Visitation Center... What the lawyer said was that IF Jackson really wanted to see her that he would agree to it. He sent it over to Rosen and I guess we just wait to hear back. He said it should be tomorrow."

"What do you think he's gonna do when he gets that news?" Chelsea asked her friend, while sipping her wine.

"Honestly, he's gonna be pissed. But I just... I can't care anymore. He acts like he deserves to do what he wants because he's in the club and it's just... It's not fair. He thinks because he deals with shit all the time and he's stressed that it basically excuses him from being around."

Chelsea nodded her head "what do you think the other guys are gonna say?"

"Honestly... I don't care. I don't care what any one has to say, this is between me, Jackson, and Madison. That's it. Every other person is irrelevant."

"Do you think Jax is gonna say something to you?"

"Oh absolutely, I'm sure that he's gonna throw anything he can in my face. He's ruthless with words because he knows that's how to hurt me. I just need to not give him that power anymore. You can only hurt someone until there's nothing left to hurt..."

"You're a great mother Hailey, never let him take that away from you." Chelsea said while bringing her friend into a hug and rubbing her back. "Sooo... How's Damon with all of this?"

Hailey composed herself and settled back into the couch. "He's amazing! but I don't talk to him about this stuff, I just... I just don't feel like I should. He knows the gist of it all but not all the details... It just sucks because here I have this amazing guy, who loves me 100% and who loves Maddie too, and he's honestly... Perfect. And yet I still have this... shit storm I need to deal with and hurricane Jax for the rest of my life. I mean Jesus Christ I deserve to be happy and Jax is making me unhappy. He's only doing this shit to get to me. He's mad that I found someone better and he wants to hurt me. I just don't know what goes through his head where he thinks he's going to get her."

Chelsea put her wine glass on the table "You deserve to be happy. And if Damon makes you happy than let it be. Let him in, he's gonna be by your side through this and you should confide in him. Don't let Jackson have anymore control over you or your life. I just don't wanna see you fall."

Hailey nodded her head in understanding, she knew where her best friend was coming from. "You don't have to worry about me, I'm full of wounds and I'm still standing on my feet."

Jax made his way I to the clubhouse with a massive headache and a feeling in his gut that this day was gonna suck.

The revelation Hailey had made created an empty feeling inside of him and his relationship with Tara since then had been a shitstorm. To say he was blind sided was an understatement. She killed his kid. He knew about her ex and what she did in Chicago but that kid was HIS. He avoided her for three days until finally coming face to face with her. The argument they had was one for the history books but in the end she pulled the first love card and he had to forgive her. Her words repeated themselves over and over "We don't know who we are until we're with the person we're supposed to be with. I never should have left Charming" Hook. Line. Sinker.

As he made his way into the main room he couldn't shut his mind off. He hadn't seen his daughter since that night and Hailey hadn't taken a single phone call from anyone. Maddie was his little girl, he needs her and she needs him. If Hailey wanted to avoid him that was fine but keeping him from Maddie was low.

Jax sat down at the bar and poured himself a whiskey, his blood began to boil when he really took the time to think about everything. Who was he kidding? Maddison would never need him that way, she had a mother who would do anything to keep her safe and that dumb fuck that was playing house with his family, well his daughter.

He knew the day would come when she would call Damon something other than his name. He took his entire drink and poured another one, Gemma opened a fucking dam when she went behind Hailey's back. One thing Jackson knew about Hailey Ven is that she may be sweet as pie but if you crossed her she'd be your worst enemy. Gemma had nothing on Hailey.

As he sat there thinking his mind went back to Tara and her fucking speech. He loved her. He did. But he would never forget what she took from him. He'd never admit how gut wrenching Haileys words felt. Not about Tara but about how she regretted him. Regretted what they had.

He saw his mother come in through the main door looking pissed as hell. Great. Just what he needed.

"What's up ma?"

"That little baby mama of yours is what's up! Rosen's on his way here and he didn't sound happy on the phone." She reached out and took his shot, slamming the glass back onto the bar.

Just as he was about to respond he saw the Mercedes pull into the lot. $10,000 retainer did well for the scrawny man the club used for all their legal business. Jax tilted his head to the chapel and his mother and Rosen followed behind him.

"She wants what!?" Jax yelled while he stood abruptly, the chair he was sitting in hitting the floor.

"Listen, I warned you that if you brought this to a court that this is what was going to happen. I mean what did you expect..." Rosen suddenly stopped when Jax slammed his fists onto the reaper table.

"What else can we do? Clearly this deal is horse shit." Gemma said while pacing the room of the chapel.

Rosen didn't know how else to put it, he didn't know what these people expected. He was a criminal attorney and had represented all of them on CRIMINAL acts. Now they don't know why they aren't getting custody of a five year old girl.

"The best thing you could do is talk to Hailey."

"Please! She hates my fucking guts, you really think she's gonna sit down and chit chat about me having more time with Madison?"

Gemma knew her son was about to blow up and she told Rosen that they would contact him when they made a decision. Gemma walked him out of the clubhouse and re-entered the chapel.

Jackson was pacing and pulling his hair and huffing out breaths like a caged animal. He through one of the chairs across the room. "I'm not losing Maddie." He spoke while sinking into a chair and pulling out a cigarette.

Gemma knew Haileys revelation about Tara cut Jax deep. Whatever the doctor bitch said must have been believable cause she was still here. "Talk to me baby."

Jax shook his head and snarled his lip. "You shouldn't have started this. Hailey would destroy everything in her path for Madison." He flicked his cigarette into the ashtray and exhaled the alike in his lungs. "I fucked up... I fucked up big time with Hailey- I know that but I got a second chance with Tara and I though I needed to take it. I figured Hailey would pack up and go but that blew up in my face. She was supposed to safe far away from here." He shook his head and Gemma could see something going through his head. "I hurt her and I hurt Maddie but she's my kid too. Hailey always seems to forget that so I need to remind her."

"Maybe you should try talking to her like he said... I'm sorry baby, I... I over reacted and I'm sorry."

Jax grabbed his mothers hand and held it in his own. "It's alright Ma, you were doing what you thought was right." Gemma smiled and they rose from their seats and made their way toward the doors. Just as Gemma was opening it, the door was slammed shut, she looked up to see her sons hand firmly holding it closed.

Jax leaned down to his mothers ear and spoke "But ma, if you ever... come between me and my girls again... I won't be as understanding." He pressed a kiss to the back of her head and opened the door. He walked out in front of her and headed toward his bike.

Chelsea had stayed over and the three girls were sitting on the back patio enjoying brunch. Madison was eager to play with her toys "mommy can I please go play now?" Hailey saw that all of the food was gone from Maddie's plate and agreed that she could.

"I'm glad you're here." Hailey said while smiling toward her friend.

"I wouldn't want to be anywhere else babe!" Chelsea said with a laugh. "You think he heard yet?"

"I don't know, I..." Just as the words left her mouth her phone rang. Hailey picked it up and saw Jackson's name come across it. She picked up the phone and looked at her friend with an incredulous look "speak of the devil and he shall appear."

Chelsea just shook her head and gave her friend a nervous expression and shook her head.

"Hello?"

"Hey it's me."

"Yeah I gathered that, what do you want?"

"I wanted to know if we could talk."

Hailey bit her lip and shook her head, even though he couldn't see her.

"I don't think that's a good idea."

He was quiet for a moment.

"Please Hailey!?"

She could hear the desperation in his voice and hated her heart for wanting to betray her brain.

"Jackson..."

"Hailey. Please just talk to me. If you still want to go forward with this afterward then I'll sign the agreement."

Hailey thought about it for a moment.

"Fine. We can meet somewhere. But I swear to god Jackson if you don't..."

"The Tavern... 20 minutes?"

Hailey took a deep breath.

"20 minutes."

19 minutes later Hailey's SUV pulled into the parking lot of The Tavern, no other cars were around besides Jackson's bike. She wasn't surprised, the owner Burt was friendly with the Sons, whenever one of them asked for him to close down for whatever reason... He did.

The last time she and Jax were here was right after Maddie was born. He asked her to meet him so he could "explain himself" it didn't go very well.

She got out of her truck and her worn cowgirl boots crunched over the gravel under her feet. She wore simple light washed denim shorts with a floral tank top that hugged her body beautifully, her hair was down in loose waves and her makeup was perfect.

She opened the back door and walked down the tiny hallway, she entered the main room and Jackson was sitting at the bar with his elbows resting on top, he was twirling his SONS rings and Hailey knew he was anxious. She bit her lip when she saw what he was wearing. He had his signature white air forces, dark jeans, his belt, his kutte, but he wore THE shirt. It was a blue plaid button up that she always ripped off of him. Not anymore. Now she just wanted to wrap the thing around his throat and choke him with it.

Hailey took a deep breath and made her way toward him, here goes nothing.

Jax was twirling his rings around and had a million thoughts going through his head. He didn't know what he was going to say to Hailey. He heard movement and turned his head, his breath caught in his lungs the way it did every time he looked at her.

She looked beautiful walking toward him, all thoughts left his mind and he just watched her. She hesitated before she took a seat next to him. She was quiet for a few moments "You wanna talk? Let's talk."

She spoke without looking at him directly so he turned in his stool slightly. "I just wanted to talk about everything." He cleared his throat before continuing. "Hails, I didn't, I don't, want to take Madison from you. Gemma and I talked about it one night and I said I wish I had more time, she thought she was helping me.."

"Why did you let her do it then?" Hailey asked while still looking forward.

"I didn't know until you came to the clubhouse and then... You get under my skin like no one else and I lashed out... I shouldn't have said what I said but hearing that you feel like you made a mistake with me, like you don't wanna be around me... It hurts like hell and I see red."

Jax turned and looked down at the bar. The silence was deafening. He saw Hailey playing with her bracelet and then bite her thumb.

"I didn't mean what I said. I wouldn't take us back ever because it gave us Maddison." She looked down and then at her lap. She tucked her hair behind her ear before continuing. "I just meant.. I don't know, I was upset and I had finally let myself realize how bad you hurt me. How broken I was after everything happened. And then the next morning practically, I find out that you're fighting for custody..."

Tears started to fall but she continued to speak, Jax hated seeing her cry. It always made his chest tighten.

"When you left me for her.. You took away my life. I loved you with everything I had and we built this life together and then... It was gone. I just didn't think it would still hurt and when I said that... I meant that I wish I never tied myself to you because I thought it was gonna hurt for the rest of my life. But I found someone who will never replace me. I'm it for him. He's it for me. He's good for her too."

Jax officially hated himself. He never realized how badly what he did hurt Hailey, he never thought about how much she loved him and how it would feel to have that love thrown in her face. He was an asshole.

"Hails..."

"No. I'm not finished!" Hailey screamed at him.

"I hate that you don't spend more time with Madison. I hate it! I hate it because I feel like I cheated her out of a life where her parents love each other, where she can see her mom and dad get along. She doesn't have a mommy and a daddy all the time. And honestly I think that you don't come around because you don't want to be around me! You don't want to be with me so you stay away from Maddie. You wanna hurt me but you hurt her too!" By this point Hailey was crying and sobbing, her breathing was irregular but she wasn't finished.

"I just wish we were enough for you. Enough for you to actually spend time with. Be there when you say you will. I just don't want you to hurt her because she doesn't deserve it."

Jax grabbed her and pulled her body close to his. He held her in his lap in a vise like grip and he pressed kisses to her head while she sobbed into his chest.

"Hailey I'm so sorry." He was repeating everything she had said. "I don't do those things to hurt you or her I just, fuck! I just, I don't know how to be what you need. I fucked up with Tara the way I did that, and when you walked out I was lost. She was gone and so were you." Hailey had stopped sobbing and was laying her head against Jax's chest and listening to his words.

He stroked her head and ran his fingers through her hair.

Hailey needed to pull herself together and lay it all out. Lay down the fucking law.

She composed herself and flicked away from him. Her head snapped up and she locked eyes with the blue eyed devil of her existence.

"I'm going to say this once Jackson. You need to hear it and make a choice. Be her father. Be there when you say you will. Stop with the drinking and the drugs and the porn stars. Get a real place to live. Build a life with your daughter." She pointed her perfectly manicured finger at him "But if you think for one second that she is going anywhere near Tara you are mistaking..." Jackson went to say something but was silenced when she raised a finger signaling for him to be quiet. She knew he was going to be angry but she was straight out of anymore fucks to give.

"No I mean it. I don't trust her. I don't like her. She is not to be around Maddie, ever. Do not try and tell me Damon isn't allowed near her. It is different and you know it. I am willing to work with you here Jax. And even though almost everything in me is saying I shouldn't I will give you ONE more chance to make this right by her. One." Hailey took a breath and licked her lips. "Every other weekend once you get a house, no Tara, no skanks, no booze. That is it. Fuck it up and it's done."

Jax knew this was the best he was going get for now and so after a few tense minutes he agreed with her. Hailey wasn't convinced. Jax had a tendency to break his word. If he did he would forever regret it. She stood and gathered her purse. "I don't want to hate you Jax, please don't make me regret this."

And she was gone.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is where one of my favorite characters come in, just as a little twist! Hope you guys like it, it's more of a filler and a time jump to get things moving! As always please let me know what you think in the comments/ reviews! xoxo**

 **6**

Hailey had made it home quickly, she recomposed herself in the car before she re-entered the home. Madison and Chelsea were watching a movie under a blanket fort, Hailey smiled before taking off her shoes and joining then.

Once she laid down, Maddie snuggled as close to her as she could. All Hailey could think about was what was best for Maddie, before she must have fallen asleep.

She woke up and it was dark outside, she looked over to her left and saw Maddie and Chelsea snoring away. She got up and made her way to the kitchen. There was a low knock on the back door, Hailey made her way over and looked through the curtain, seeing Damon she opened it.

"Hey there, did you call the fire department because they sent me over saying there was a desperate woman begging for assistance." Damon smiled before bringing her in for a dominating kiss.

Hailey pushed him back and looked shocked. "Hey! Maddie and Chelsea are sleeping in the other room!"

His eyes grew large and he walked toward her while wrapping his arms around her, "They sleep like the dead." He went in for another kiss and she let him. After a few minutes of making out like horny teenagers, Damon pulled away. "I gotta get back, I just wanted to say hi." He held her close to him.

"Well thank you for the hello." She smiled back. His pager went off and he kissed her quickly before leaving the house.

Hailey was amazed. This is how it was supposed to be. Happy and easy.

It had been 8 days since she met up with Jax. Each day he would come by and spend time with Maddison. Each day was longer and longer but Hailey didn't complain.

He would come in, take off his kutte, and turn off his pre pay. He focused all his attention on Madison and the little girl couldn't have been happier.

Hailey felt a little guilty that Jax was here so much, but Damon was adamant on her getting quality time with her dad without him being there to crowd them. Hailey feared Damon was distancing himself but wasn't sure if it was just her insecurities eating away at her again.

She was in the kitchen washing dishes and was lost in her own thoughts. "Is it alright if I put her to bed?" Jax's voice broke her trance and she spun around to face him.

"Yeah of course." She nodded her head.

He looked at her and she felt her belly tighten "You gonna join?"

Hailey nodded her head again and silently set down the sponge in her hand and dried her hands off. She followed him to the living room where he picked up Maddie and carried her to her bedroom.

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" Maddie asked when he laid her in bed.

"Sure peanut." He spoke softly while getting in bed next to her. They both looked at Hailey as if saying "why aren't you in the bed too?" So she got in on the other side of Maddie.

"What kind of story do you want?"

The little girl thought for a moment before looking from her father to her mother and back again "Tell me how you met mommy and loved her."

Jackson and Hailey locked eyes for a moment. "Baby what about.." Hailey was cut off by Jackson's voice.

"Well one night I heard this voice while I was at the garage and I wanted to see who it was... So I walked out the gate and guess who I saw?" He asked the little girl beside him.

"Mommy!" She said happily.

Jax nodded his head "Yupp, and I thought she was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. So I introduced myself and when I heard her voice and she shook my hand, I was done. I asked her if I could see her again and she said yes."

"Did you love her then?"

Jax chuckled, "I think I did but it wasn't until a couple weeks later that I admitted it out loud."

Jax looked toward Hailey and she was smiling at how intrigued their daughter was. "Mommy and I were at grandmas house and her and grandma started yelling at each other..."

"Really!?" Madison couldn't believe it.

"I'm not lying baby girl, they were yellin and then mommy dragged me out of the house and told me I was a mommas boy.."

Madison started laughing and so did Hailey. Jax wanted to save this moment to his memory.

"She called me a mommas boy and started walking home, so I ran after her and she turned around laughing. That was the first time I told her I loved her."

Maddie kissed Jax's cheek and then her mothers. She snuggled down into her blankets and hugged her stuffed sink am to her. "That was a good story daddy, you guys can go now."

Both adults made eye contact and laughed at their daughters sass. As they were walking out Jax spoke "She gets that from you."

Hailey held up her hands I mock offense. They made their way out of the room and Hailey made sure to turn on the nightlight.

She and Jax made their way down the hall and stood in silence for a moment. "I should head out, I told Clay I would run some errands when I finished here." He started to put in his kutte.

"I'm glad that you're trying Jackson." Hailey nodded her head and tucked her hair behind her ear. "Just... Don't make me have to tell my attorney to send the papers through... Please."

Jax walked to ward her and planted a kiss to her forehead. "I won't." He turned to gather his keys and phone and reached for the door.

Hailey stood at the entrance and was watching him walk down the path toward his bike "You're wrong you know?!" She yelled softly at his retreating back.

He turned around with a confused expression.

"Your story... That wasn't the first time you told me you loved me. The night we were on the roof and fell asleep... You said it in your sleep. I just... Never told you."

Jackson smiled at her but stayed on his bike "I still love you ya know."

After a moment she have him a small smile, he had started his bike and she was sure he hadn't heard her "I'll always love you J."

She turned back into the house and locked the door. She made her way to her bed and fell asleep instantly.

One month later

"What the hell Hailey!"

"Whatever, Damon I never asked you to come here. I told you Maddie has been spending time with him!"

"Yeah but I didn't know you were making sure to spend time with him too!"

"I'm not! You're the one who told me you understood, you said that it didn't matter and that I had to do this because he is Maddie's dad. What the hell changed from now since then?"

"A lot has changed. He's playing a game right now and you don't see it. He's making sure he's here when he knows you have free time. Notice he's not there when you need his help or when you have a million things to do. No. He's here so he can control you."

Hailey shook her head. She honestly had no idea where this argument with Damon came from. He came by after work and started going off about Jax. But God damnit he was right.

She did it again.

She fell for his shit.

"Fuck!" Hailey ran her hands through her hair. She was irritated with herself and with Jax. And she was irritated that Damon had to point it out to her.

"Look babe, I don't wanna fight with you. I'm just tired and I need a couple days to figure some shit out. I'm gonna go down to Vegas for Ryan's bachelor party. Can we talk about this when I get back?" He said while he had his back toward her. When he turned around he saw the look on her face and knew she took that statement differently than how he meant it.

"No baby I didn't mean it like that. I'm not saying a break from our relationship I meant a break from the Jax drama. I'm trying to be understanding but all I wanna do is knock him out so I need a breather. I can't have Maddie seeing the two of us throw down."

Hailey took a breath. She heard the words but still had doubts. What if he did cheat? What if he did find someone to replace her with even just for a night? No. This was Damon. Not Jackson. Damon didn't live by run rules, or "what she doesn't know won't hurt her". She knew he was trying. She knew he needed a break.

Hailey wrapped her arms around his middle. "I love you. So please go to Vegas and have fun with your friends. I appreciate you not throwing punches at him. I promise I'll work through this. I just can't believe he did it again!"

Damon had to smile. This girl was a saint and her only downfall was that she looked for the good in everyone. She wanted to believe Jackson. Hell even he wanted to believe the guy but he knew better. Damon cupped her cheeks and kissed her.

Maddison was spending the day at her friends house and was sleeping over this time. Hailey had cleaned her entire house and was satisfied with herself, cleaning always relaxed her, almost as much as baking.

Just as she was about to head to her room for a shower she heard a bike roar down her street and stop in front of her house. She knew who it was.

She walked to the front door before he even knocked and opened the door. He made his way up the steps "Hey... You alright?" Hailey looked in his eyes and nodded her head. She was alright.

"Yeah I'm okay, what are you doing here?"

He shrugged his shoulders and made his way into the house with her following behind him. "You want some coffee?"

"Yeah I need it. Road way to far today."

Hailey chuckled at that "Well that's cause you're getting old."

He looked at her and raised his brow "I ain't old. Besides I didn't hear you complain last time I made you scream."

Hailey spun around quickly tossing the rag at him "you need to never speak of that! We promised!"

He stood and went to the living room, plopping down on her couch. "Yeah I know but we promised to only let it happen once but we both know it didn't."

"Whatever it's not gonna happen tonight."

He chuckled back at her "Obviously. That guy you got is good for you."

Hailey smiled. "He is. So why are you here and not in bed with your groupies?"

He stretched his feet onto the coffee table "I ain't in the mood for that shit tonight. I just want a good nights sleep. And for you to make me breakfast in the morning."

"You got a deal." Hailey gathered the cups and brought them to the kitchen to was them out.

She could help but have flash backs to the last time he was here.

— **flashback** -

She spun around and he locked his lips with hers. Her lower back was pressed into the counter and he picked her up by her thighs and sat her on top of it. He pushed himself in between her legs and she was lost in him.

After a while she gathered her thoughts and pushed him back. Both of them were panting and her chest was rising and falling rapidly. She wasn't sure when her shirt had come off or when she had taken his off "We shouldn't do this."

She closed her eyes for moment and when she opened them he was centimeters from her, his hands gripped the back of her head and smashed their lips together again. His calloused fingers expertly undid the button fly of her shorts and he quickly ripped them away from her legs.

She knew she was wet for him. He never had to do much work to get her going. She felt his fingers glide through her panties and she gasped when he made contact with her.

"You like that baby?"

"Mmmmmm. Fuck.."

"Tell me how much you want it."

"Mmmmm.." Hailey couldn't form words- she never could.

"Come on baby girl... Tell me."

Her fingers were expertly undoing his jeans and she was eager to feel him. Once she was inside she stroked his length and his breath hitched.

"I want you... Please." She panted. She needed him to make everything go away, she needed him to take her to that place. "Ugh!"

He gripped her hips and slid her closer to him and rammed into her and started pumping in and out of her. She was lost in their bubble, she couldn't form a single thought. She locked eyes with him and saw him smirk. "You gonna cum for me?"

She nodded her head and bit his lower lip, she could taste the metallic blood in her own mouth and he growled. They were both sweating and panting in the kitchen and she lowered her head to watch as he slid in and out of her. In and out in and out.

"Ohhh fuck!" She was so close.

She lost control and felt herself tighten on him. He picked her up and slammed her against the kitchen table, knocking off the center piece in the process. He started moving his hips slowly as she came down from her high. Once he knew she caught her breath he began to pick up his pace. Hailey was in a state of bliss, she couldn't think when he was around her like this. So primal. So animalistic. It was always raw and dirty but they both got off on it over and over. She felt his large hand wrap around her delicate throat and she couldn't help but smile.

"God you're so fucking tight." They both were covered in a thin sheet of sweat and Hailey's panting was getting louder. She felt his voice close to her ear "I missed you"

Hailey smirked "I couldn't tell" she replied sarcastically, she saw his smirk back at her before he began pounding into her relentlessly. The table was shaking with every thrust and when he through her leg over his shoulder she felt him hit her so deep that she almost blacked out. Both of them were so close. She was thrusting her hips up to meet his every move and her muscles were tightening.

"Scream for me babe, scream my name!"

Hailey shook her head in protest and shut her eyes. He grabbed her chin "look at me. I wanna see you when you lose control."

That was enough to send her over the edge and beyond. Her body completely shattered and shook with the shock of her orgasm. "Uhhhhh , fuck, Quinn!"

He let out a growl and pulled out of her, her name fell from his lips as he came on her lower belly.

Without a word he gathered her up and lead her to the shower. They always had heart to hearts sitting on her bedroom floor in their towels. They were messed up but it worked for them.

After they had washed off and were newly dressed they sat on her tile floor. Hailey felt better. She has a clear head and was able to really talk to Quinn about everything going on.

"Feel better?" He asked her with a full blown smile.

"You're such an asshole! But yeah... I feel better." She threw a small hand towel at him.

The first time she and Quinn had gotten together was about a year and a half after Maddie was born. They had only hooked up a handful of times but she swore he had a sixth sense for her. He always showed up at the right moment and they would never speak of it again.

He was her best friend and that was it.

He kissed her forehead "I'll see ya around princess. Call me if you need anything and lock the fucking door."

-end flashback-

She laughed to herself. Here she was with the Quinn while her baby daddy was at the clubhouse. Her boyfriend was in Vegas and her daughter was out for the night.

She made her way back to the living room and she and Quinn started talking.

His phone rang and he answered. It was short and he ended the call with a grunt. "Gonna need a rain check on breakfast. I gotta go down to the clubhouse. My guys went and everyone's wondering where the hell in at."

Hailey had to laugh "it would be pretty bad if they found out you were here wouldn't it?"

Quinn smirked and leant down to kiss her cheek "you know I could take on anyone for you." He winked at her and made his way toward the front door. "Lock the fucking door."

She stood up, locked the door and made her way to her bedroom.

She was so fucked if all of these webs got tangled.


	7. Chapter 7

**Filler chapter, I had to put Quinn in this story because i LOVED him on the show. Originally it was going to be someone else buuuuut i decided against it. Hope you guys enjoy and I'll be updating probably Wednesday with the next full chapter. Let me know what you think in the reviews! xoxo**

I DONT OWN THE LYRICS

7\. Credit needed

"Wake up! I wanna go shopping!"

Hailey woke to her bestfriend straddling her and yelling into her ear.

The sun was shining in and Hailey had no idea what time it was.

"Fuck Chels, what time is it?" Hailey ran her hand through her hair and sat up with a yawn.

"It's 11 and I already got the rug rat ready so let's go mama!"

Hailey threw the blankets off and started getting ready. She never slept this late but knew that she needed it.

"Mommy can I put some on too?" Maddie asked while watching Hailey put on her eyeliner. She picked the little girl up and placed her on the counter.

"You're already beautiful baby."

"Yeah but I wanna be extra today!"

"Alright..." Hailey put a tiny amount of lip balm on Maddie's lips "smudge baby... Like this."

Maddie did so with a dramatic 'pop' and watched her mother closely.

"Alright now do a fishy face!"

Maddie did so quickly and Hailey swiped her cheeks with pale pink blush. "Perfect peanut."

"I love you mommy!"

"Love you waaaay more."

Maddie giggled and jumped down from the counter. Hailey heard her talking to Chelsea and got dressed.

A few minutes later, and the girls were off to the mall.

By the time they had finished shopping Hailey had new bras and panties, four pairs of jeans, eight new dresses, ten new tops, and 4 pairs of heels. Maddie got nine new dresses, three pairs of sandals, new hair bows and ribbons, and three new stuffed animals.

Chelsea had more bags than Maddie and Hailey combined. The SUV was packed to full capacity. After grabbing lunch Maddie had fallen asleep in the back while clutching her new toy.

"So how is she with everything?" Chelsea asked.

"She's doing okay, she asked about Damon a few times but he should be back tonight before she goes to sleep. I think her having Jackson around for the past few weeks helped her, I just hope he doesn't mess it up. He said he was gonna lol into houses and stuff soon so I guess we can only wait and see. "

"I'm glad that you talked with him. I mean it's not like you gave him crazy demand or anything."

"Exactly! I don't think it's much to ask at all and that's why I'm hoping he doesn't fuck it up. If he can't follow these simple things then clearly it's not as important to him as he would want people to believe."

"What about Tara?" Chelsea asked with a sound of disgust in her voice.

Hailey rolled her eyes. "I don't even know. Like I'm not sorry that I don't want my daughter around you. She's just evil. She's as bake in the grass and I know that she's not good for Jax or anyone else in this town. She must have a gold pussy because I have no idea how he could be with her after what she did."

"I can't believe she's still breathing after you told him. Do you think she's gonna live in with him?"

Hailey just shook her head and glances in her mirror at her sleeping daughter. "Chels, I don't care what they do together but it doesn't change the fact that she is not to b around Maddie. Pack a bag bitch cause you aren't staying where she's stayin." They both laughed.

"I'll be here no matter what Hails you know that." Hailey smiled at her bestfriend, she was so lucky to have her. "Soooooo Hows Quinn?"

Hailey almost swerved off the road "W-What?"

Chelsea laughed "oh cmon! Like I didn't know!? Please I knew the first time it happened!" Chelsea had to laugh at the expression on her friends face.

Hailey was shocked! Well not too shocked, Chelsea was always able to read her like a book. "Quinn is fine, but nothing is going on. It's only happened a few times and that's it."

"I was just asking..." Chelsea said ol with a smirk. "Soooo how is he?" She raised her eyebrows twice.

"Oh my god! He's... Fantastic. Okay?" Hailey laughed.

"As good as Jax?"

Hailey thought about it for a moment and shook her head "It's different. With Quinn it's just pure animalistic lust. With Jackson it was always a learning experience and exciting. With Damon it's... It's different. I don't are what anyone says, sex isn't just sex when you find the right person."

Chelsea reached across and held her friends hand while rubbing her thumb over the top "I know babe...I know."

2 Days later

"Alright peanut we need to be quiet okay? Mommy's working..."

Maddie looked at her father and nodded her head. She put her tiny finger against her lips "shhhhh"

Jax smiled and grabbed her little hand in his. He quietly opened the door to Hailey's studio in downtown charming. She had the walls painted white and she had black and white photos framed that covered the walls. He had never really been here before, it was her escape from the world.

He picked Maddie up and made his way down the hall. He stopped when he noticed a wall was covered in photos from when they were together. She had photos with Donna, Opie, Gemma, Happy, Juice, tons of photos with SAMCRO. He noticed ones of the two of them when they were together. Many of them were candids and he wasn't sure who took them. When he turned at the end of the small hall, she had walls of photos of her and Maddie throughout the years. She had started adding a bunch of photos of her, Maddie, and Damon. God he wanted to punch that guy.

He was lost in the photos and never realized how much he had missed. His favorite photo was the largest on the wall, it was at Madddie's first birthday party. Hailey had Maddie in the air above her face, they both had giant smiles and Jackson was looking at Hailey intently. He remembered the moment, it was one of his favorite. He loved this girl more than anything, he was an idiot.

"Come on Daddy!" Maddie said softly while tugging his chin to look at her.

"Alright baby." He continued walking and heard her voice and piano playing.

"Shhhhhhhh" Maddie put her finger back to her lips and another fingers to his.

"I wish you had on sunglasses

to cover up those blue eyes

I wish you said something mean to make me glad that you said goodbye

Why can't you look off somewhere

if you catch me staring at you

Why can't you be cold like any old good ex would do..."

He listened to the lyrics she was singing and wondered if he still had a chance to make this right.

Later that night Jax sat in the clubhouse looking around at the men he surrounded himself with, his brothers. He knew they all had his back and he knew they would do anything to help him whenever he needed it. But talking about relationships and looking for advice from guys only categorized you as a god damn pussy. Jax felt someone sit beside him and realized his best friend had dropped by.

"Hey man, what are you up to? Donna know you're here?"

Opie brought the beer up to is lips and took a generous sip. "Shits going sideways man, she doesn't get it. Wants to take the kids to live in Modesto with her mom."

Jax looked over his closest friend and saw that he wasn't as upset as he though he would be at this news. "How do you feel about that bro?"

Opie looked around and shook his head slightly "Honestly brother, I think it's for the best. Donna and I ain't the same. She doesn't accept this life. Doesn't trust me, doesn't want me."

"She's probably just adjusting..."

"Naw man, I know she doesn't. She's been seeing someone since i went inside. Thinks I don't know about it. Guy lives in the same town as her mom. She hasn't even touched me since I've been out. This is where I belong, this is my life and I just can't be half in half out. I don't wanna die man."

"Look man, I can't tell you anything about relationships, my life is straight outta the Sid and Nancy handbook but you gotta do what's best for you."

"Man you had a girl that loved your dumb ass and now you got an ex that can't take a hint. You got it worse than Sid man." Opie shook his head and sipped his beer.

Jax had to chuckle at that. His friend was right, he really fucked up everything.

"What are you gonna do about the kids?"

"Every other weekend. I told her that. I told her I wanted to be able to come whenever I wanted to and she agreed. It is what it is man."

They both say back in a comfortable silence drinking their needs and watching the party around them.

Some time later a young new sweet butt ran her fingers along Opies kutte and he allowed her to sit in his lap. Jackson looked ahead at the girls that were dancing on the tables in front of them. He watched them but he couldn't help compare them to Hailey. He knew he needed release and so when the one that resembled her the most was within his reach he sat her in his lap. He and Ope resumed casual conversation as Juice and Bobby joined their little circle. After a while Opie stood and brought the little red head back to his room. Jax stood as well and gave the girl in his lap a nod toward his dorm room.

Once inside she began kissing his neck "I can do anything you want VP." Jax chuckled "I don't know about that darlin." She stepped back from him and dropped her dress to the floor. Jax couldn't help but compare her body to the one he ached for every night. His hands went to her hips and they didn't feel right. Her eyes didn't have the flakes of gold that Hailey's eyes possessed. A sudden disgust came over him. What was he doing? He was thinking of Hailey, he was with Tara and yet here he was gonna get his dick wet with a horrible look alike? No. He knew what he had to do.

All of his thoughts about Hailey and Tara were interrupted when he felt a pair of lips wrap around his cock. He looked down not even remembering how his pants got off. His eyes locked with hers and he could pretend it was someone else if he forced her head to move so her eyes were hidden. He laced his fingers in her hair and began rocking his hips into her mouth. He imagined it were a different set of lips, ones that were soft and knew exactly what to do to get him off. His eyes were closed and his hips began moving erratically, he felt his thighs begin to shake and he held the girls head still while he exploded down her throat. Once he let go she tried to move onto his bed and he just shook his head. "Sorry darlin, not tonight."

She looked at him like he was crazy "what?" Jax readjusted his jeans and walked to his door opening it "you heard me." The girl huffed and stood up, she pulled her dress back into place and stomped toward the main room, no doubt in search of another son to keep company. Jax went to his bathroom and took a piss. He decided to go grab one more beer before calling it a night.

He sat at the bar and Misty made her way over to him. "What's your poison tonight sweetheart?" Jax gave her his infamous smirk "just a beer misty" she slid one his way and placed another one next to it. Before he even turned around he saw the inked arm of the Nomad president grab a beer. He sat in the stool next to Jax.

"Where have you been man, guys got here an hour ago?" Jax spoke while sipping his beer.

"just takin care of something." Quinn spoke with a smile.

Jax tilted his beer toward the other mans and they clinked glasses. Jax smirked knowing Quinn probably stopped to see some gash he had stored away here in good ol' charming. Both men drank their beers in silence before they both called it a night.

"Guys called and said we got an early church tomorrow." Quinn said as he stood.

"Yeah man 8:00...No company tonight ?" Jax asked comically while they both made their way toward the rooms, Quinn had company as frequent as Jax did.

Hell he was one of the most desired members amongst crow eaters across the damn country. He was notorious with the females like Jax was.

Quinn shrugged "I'm all set tonight." His door closed just as Jax closed his own.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey Everyone! Thank you for all of your support on this story, I love hearing from all of you so please keep it up :) . Just a heads up this week is SUPER hectic because I'm finishing up my semester at school soon and have two term papers i need to get finished by Friday so the next update may not come till then... If i get some time between mmy classes I'll try and update sooner! Anyway, without further ado chapter 8! xoxo**

8

Club business had kept all of the guys busy for the day. They had meetings with the Irish, meetings with Mayans, patch overs to plan, and Jax's legitimate business idea actually passed in church. The NOMADS had to hit the road quickly after Quinn got a call from SamAustin.

Yup. SAMCRO was going into pussy. Pun intended. All of the guys were thrilled at the idea of partnering with Luanne, even Clay knew it would be easy money that could speed up his retirement plan. Jax couldn't wait to catch up on sleep and not think about the club for a while.

He made his way to his room and knew he had to look at houses soon. Hailey wasn't going to wait forever and he knew she was waiting for him to fuck up. Today was the type of day where he despised his ex. Some days he desired her and the next he'd despise her. He needed to just shut off his brain and focus.

When he opened his door he was surprised to find Tara waiting there for him. "Hey what are you doing here? I though you had work? Jax asked while taking off his kutte. Tara started walking towards him and wrapped her hands around he back of his head to bring him down for a kiss. The kiss quickly turned heated and he pushed her back toward the bed.

"I missed you babe. I finished work early and thought I'd spend some time with you." She tarted taking off her too and Jax began to undress himself quickly. He needed this. He had a rough day and just wanted to let go. He knew he was an asshole. He had a sweet butt in here less than 24 hours ago but didn't give a damn. Tara would be fine.

He didn't want her to talk anymore and so he smothered her mouth with his. He began leaving a trail of kisses along her body. She didn't smell the way Hailey did. Her body didn't feel as tight and smooth but he loved her. He chose her. He began to get angry with himself and forcefully slipped Tara onto her stomach so she was on all fours.

"Jesus Jax, a little warning next time?" She mumbled into he mattress. Jax's only reply was to push into her at a rapid pace. Her moans weren't registering with him, no he was thinking of someone else. How much she irritated him. How much he hated that tucking asshole she was with. He felt Tara clamp down around him and he pulled out of her. He flipped her onto her back and stroked himself. His grunting was getting louder and he felt his release build. 'She's fucking with your head. She's making you lose focus. She's a bitch. A bitch who replaced you.' His subconscious was taking over his mind. His eyes focused on what was in front of him and he saw Tara's green eyes begging for him to finish. She was running her hands along her stomach and her chest. He closed his eyes and saw the golden brown ones and felt his release hit him like a ton of bricks.

He collapsed next to Tara and tried to catch his breath. He hated Hailey. Hated her. Her make this work with Tara and prove his ex wrong.

His eyes opened and he was alone in the bed. He heard the shower turn off and Tara walked out moments later. She had changed into a pair of jeans and a button down blue blouse. She smirked and made her way back over to him. She gave him a kiss and settled down next to him. "So when are you going to look at houses? Maybe I can come along with you."

Jax sighed "I'm going to check them out soon..." He situate with the rest of his statement. "Haileys actually gonna come with me, she's good with this shit."

He felt Tara tense next to him and look at him like he was crazy. "Are you kidding me? She's going to pick out our house?" He shook his head. He didn't need this right now. "Yeah she's coming with me to pick out the house I will be living in with MY daughter." He spoke with finality.

Tara looked at him with her puppy dog eyes that he was always a sucker for "Jax we can't build a future of she won't let me around Maddie." Jax kissed her. "I need to get on good terms with her first. Then work on you being involved." She smiled at him and nodded. "I have to go to the hospital but I guess I'll see you later?" Jax nodded and made his way to the bathroom.

After his shower he was ready to look at he gathered his belongings, reached for the keys to his truck and made his way to see his favorite girls.

He pulled down the quiet street seeing people stepping out to gather their newspapers and walk their dogs. He pulled up to the tiny blue house where Hailey and Maddie called home, the house was perfect for them. He and Hailey had a house years ago, he had bought it to surprise her and boy did he ever. She couldn't believe he had spent what he did on a house and without asking her first but after christening every flat surface she loved the damn thing. That was until he fucked it all up. By the time he had gone home to try and fix things with her she had packed up all of her belongings and left the key at the kitchen table next to a sonogram photo. He shook himself out from memory lane and got out of the truck. "It's a new day. Just make her smile." His pep talk ended when the front door swung open and his little girl came running toward him.

"Daddy!" She squeezed and ran right into his arms. He was quick and picked her up while swinging her around, she giggled as he twirled her in the air. "I missed you princess! Where's mommy?"

"Mommy's right here." He heard her husky voice say from the door. She must have just woken up, he looked toward her and couldn't contain the small smirk that tugged on his lips. She was standing in front of him on her porch in feetie pajama bottoms and a black camisole, her hair was a mess and her face was free of makeup. "You look amazing." Jackson said while pointing to her attire. Hailey just shook her head and indicated for the two to come inside.

"Daddy lets get breakfast and Miss May's diner!" Maddie loved the small diner on Main Street, she definitely got that from her mother. When Jax first started dating Hailey he couldn't believe how much she ate there. Jax sat down in the kitchen chair and placed his daughter in his lap "alright baby girl we can go but you have to go get ready." Maddie jumped from his lap and ran toward her room "Hurry up mommy! Daddy's taking us to breakfast!" Hailey and Jax were still in the kitchen.

Jax made his way toward her "C'mon Hails, I know you want a stack of chocolate chip pancakes." She smiled up at him and playfully shoved him away from her. "Maybe I'm not hungry." She said with a tilt of her head. Jax looked at her like she was crazy. "Please! You could eat an entire mea and still find room for Miss May's pancakes, don't even deny it." She laughed. Genuinely laughed. "Progress." Jax thought to himself.

"Alright give me ten minutes." Hailey made her way to her own room to get ready for breakfast.

"That did not happen!" Hailey said through her laughter while they drove back to her home.

"Yes it did! You ran around Jury's clubhouse tellin everybody you were gonna do it, he's gonna hold you to that!" Jax laughed back at her.

"Mommy you have to do it if you said you would!" Maddison spoke up from the backseat.

Hailey turned her body to look at her daughter in false shock "Whose side are you on little lady?!"

"Yours mommy! Always yours!" Maddie looked back at her dad and pointed her little finger at him "Daddy, mommy is right. Daddy Damon says mommy is always right!"

Jax couldn't help the pain he felt when his little girl talked about Damon. She was always so happy and had this sparkle in her eye and started referring to him as "daddy Damon." Hailey put her hand on top of his and he knew why. She could always read his emotions better than anyone. He decided not to let it ruin this day.

The day was great. They had all gone to breakfast, went to the park, and then went to look at a couple houses. None of them were the right fit, he could tell within a minute because he could read Haileys face but he wanted to stay with them as long as possible so he made sure Maddie saw every single aspect of each house. Maddie was exhausted and both Hailey and Jax knew it, Jax picked his little girl up and made his way to her room. He placed her on the bed and took off her shoes before covering her wig her blankets.

Hailey watched from the bedroom door as Jax leaned down and gave Maddie a kiss on the forehead. He smirked at her and closed the door, leaving it slightly ajar behind him. Hailey tilted her head toward the living room and hey made their way to the other side of the house.

Hailey sunk down into the love seat while Jax made himself comfortable on the couch. "Thank you for today Jackson." Hailey spoke genuinely to him. He looked at her and saw that her eyes were sincere "You don't have to thank me. It's what I should have been doing this whole time." Jax ran his hand through his hair and took a deep breath. Hailey nodded her head "Just keep being there for her, that's all she needs." Jax locked his eyes with hers "What about you?"

"What about me-"

"What do you need from me?" He really wanted to know, no he needed to know. She was silent for a few second and placed her thumb nail in her mouth. She was thinking of what to say. "I need you to be there for her... for us. That's all Jackson."

He could accept that answer. He knew better than to expect her to jump in his arms after one good day.

He stood up and made his way toward the love seat. He leaned down and gave her a kiss to her forward. "I'll call you tonight. You think we can meet next week to discuss some things?"

Hailey raised her eyes to his and nodded her head. "Yeah, let me know when." Jax nodded back and made his way toward the door "lock this before you pass out please." Hailey laughed and made her way to the door. Jax waited until he heard the sound of the lock behind him.

He knew he had a lot to talk to Hailey about. Mostly he wanted to explain what was going on in the club with the pipeline ending, and he transition from running guns to running pussy. "Yeah she's gonna love that. Hey hails just so you know, I know you don't trust me as it is but I promise you have nothing to worry about. SAMCRO decided that we are opening a porn studio and an escort service. Don't worry about it! It's all good." Jax laughed at the thought himself. She was going to lose her shit. He just hoped he could convince her it was the right move in the long run.

He could already hear her "that's someone's daughter! You want Maddie to think that's okay!? Jesus Jackson... Blah blah blah"

Damon woke to the sun in his eyes. His girlfriend could be cruel when she wanted to be, opening the blinds on a Sunday morning was evil. He heard soft voices coming from the other end of the house and decided to see his two favorite people.

His trip with his friends was great but all he could think about was the two girls he had back here. As he made his way down the ting hallway he knew he and Hailey should consider moving in together. She had mentioned it in passing but never actually asked him about it. He had closet space, drawers in the dresser, shampoo in the shower, he practically already did live with them. His thought were stopped when he took in the sight in front of him.

Hailey was singing along with Maddie to "Can't Help Falling in Love with You". They were so much alike it was scary to him. He waited until the soft part of the song and wrapped his arms around Hailey from behind. He felt her smile and he kissed her while joining in on the singing. Madeira head whipped around when she heard his voice "Daddy Damon you're up!" He picked her up and covered her face wig morning kisses. Her giggles were infectious and resonated throughout the entire house.

"Good morning sweetheart!" He smiled at the little girl that stole his heart. The first time she called him Daddy he nearly busted out into tears. He'd never admit that he actually did shed a few when he was alone. He felt her tiny hands cup his face "I love you!" That was another thing, that statement almost always took his breath away. He loved Madison more than he could explain to anyone. "I love you more."

He placed her down and she ran toward her room in order to show him what her new dress looked like on her.

"And how are you this morning momma?" He rasped in Haileys ear and felt her shiver against him. She titled her face up and connected their lips together. "I am perfect handsome, how are you?"

"Well I have the day off, was thinking maybe we could look at some houses. I know you're helping Jax but I've been thinking that maybe you me and Maddie need some more room."

He felt something barge into him and he almost lost his balance but he soon realized it was the live of his life and she was wrapped around him like a Kuala. He laughed as he gathered his arms around her and looked into her golden eyes. "Is that a yes?" He couldn't help but ask. Her face broke out to the biggest smile "Of course it is!"

The moment was quickly interrupted "Daddy look at my dress! Look! Isn't it the pwettiest dress you've ever seen!" Madeira voice filled the room and she was shaking with excitement. He gasped in mock shock and even "fainted" on the floor. Telling her he couldn't even believe how beautiful she was.

After breakfast the three of them decided to go to some open houses that were taking place in Charming. It was beautiful out and Hailey had looked online and found plenty of potential homes for them to see.

The first few needed more work than either of them wanted to tackle and so they made their way through the streets of Charming. There was one home Hailey wanted to see, just to see. It was beautiful. It was the oldest house in charming and had 5 bedrooms, old wood floors, a wrap around porch, and a fenced in yard. It was at least four times the size of her home now and although she and Damon didn't talk about prices, she figured staying within $300,000 was reasonable. This house was about $200,000 more than that but her curiosity was too high to let it pass. Mrs. Chenevert had passed away a few months ago and the house was up for estate sale.

She directed Damon to the outskirts of Charming, he soon pulled up to the very long driveway that lead to the old white Victorian home. It didn't hurt that it looked exactly like Forest Gumps home. Hailey couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face.

Damon looked toward his girlfriend and couldn't suppress his own smile at seeing her face light up. He knew in his mind that she found her dream house. He looked in his rare view mirror and saw Maddison with an almost identical smile as her mother. This was the one.

"Belle, what are we doing here?" He asked with amusement. She spun around and around like a princess and just smiled again "I wanted to see it, that's it." She reached out her hand and Maddie quickly grabbed ahold of it. "Come on mommy lets go see it! Daddy hurry up!"

Time stopped for Damon. This was really it.

The two girls ran into the house with Damon on their heals. They made their way through all of the rooms, he knew it needed a little tlc but it was nothing him and his buddies couldn't handle. They made their way to the kitchen where the realtor was waiting for people to come through.

Hailey was about to thank him for his time when Damon spoke up beside her. "We'll take it."

Hailey looked at him like he was crazy and shook her head "No Damon I only wanted to see it, it's to much...we just tarted looking I don't want us to jump into something..." He ignored her protests and kneeled down in front of his daughter. Yeah. His daughter.

"Maddison, do you think we should get this house?" He asked her, and she looked toward her mother and back at him. She smiled and threw herself into his arms, he stood up, holding her tight and smiled at the real estate agent. "We'll take it."


	9. Chapter 9

**Sorry I'm late! I had a birthday bash for a friend of mine last night and the bar crawl did not agree with me today... ANYWAY! here is chapter 9! as always let me know what you think :) xoxoxoxox**

9

Hailey couldn't believe that they were going to be living together. Not to mention in the house of her dreams. She was still in shock from the whole thing, even when signing the papers for the offer. Damon simply told her "I got this Belle." And proceeded to handle business.

Hailey was holding Maddie and the little girl couldn't stop telling her where all of the furniture could go and which room she wanted to be hers. Hailey was in a daze until Maddies words brought her back.

"Then you and Daddy Damon can have babies and put them in the other rooms!" The little girl was smiling and clapping her hands. She hugged her mother so tight Hailey nearly dropped her. "Mommy can I go see my room again?" Hailey smiled at her mini me and nodded her head, placing the little girl back on the ground. "Be careful baby, we need to head out soon." Maddie was already down the long hall by the time she finished her sentence "I'm always careful mommy!"

Hailey felt a familiar pair of arms wrap around her waist and she leaned her head back into Damon's shoulder. She was giddy and happy and wanted to jump him where he stood. "Are you happy?" His lips brushed her ear and she felt his breath on her skin. She spun around in his arms and jumped up so her legs wrapped around his waist "I can't even put it into words." He smiled at her and titled his head with a mischievous smirk on his face "Show me later?"

Hailey had to laugh, she brought her lips close to his "I promise to show you in every single room of this house." He groaned and kissed her.

"Daddy! We need to bring my play house!" Maddie was yelling toward him from her room. The two adults separated from their brief moment of passion, Damon licked his lips "It's the first thing I'll move baby girl!" His voiced reached little ears because hey heard her happy laughter.

Hailey took one more look around the house "I love you Damon. More than you will ever know." He replied how he usually did "I love you more Belle."

It had been a week since they saw the house. Hailey had helped Jackson look at another place but it needed way to much work. She, Damon, and Maddie had gone to sign Maddie up for dance lessons starting in a few weeks. As they made their way back to their now "temporary" house Hailey had an idea.

She turned toward Maddie to find that she had fallen asleep after they stopped for lunch and looked toward Damon while he drove. "I was thinking since we're moving, maybe Jackson could buy my house. I mean it's the perfect size for him and Maddie, she's familiar with the neighborhood, he wouldn't have to do any work..."

"That's a great idea babe. It would be easier on everybody if he took the house. Do you think he'd be up for it?" Damon asked while interlocking his fingers with hers.

"I don't know, I don't see why he wouldn't. But everything with him is a battle so I'm sure he'll start shit over us moving in."

"He can't say anything about it. He needs to get off his high horse and just start making the right decisions. This is the best choice for everyone. Do you want me to be there when you talk to him?"

That was a loaded question. She wanted him there all the time but she knew how Jackson was, his temper was not something to under estimate and she knew he was going to be more than ticked off at her and Maddie moving in with Damon. "No I think it would be best if I told him."

"Don't let him get in your head. You laid out the terms. He's been better these last couple weeks and If he wants more time with her then this will allow him the chance at that." Damon spoke softly making sure not to wake the little girl in the back seat. "Besides, she needs a schedule before school starts back up, if he agrees that will give us a few weeks to see how it's going and make a plan that's best for her." Hailey leaned over and kissed him.

"You're so smart." She poked his nose and he pretended to bite her finger. She laughed and playfully nudged him away from her.

As they pulled up to the house, they both heard the sound of a motorcycle engine making its way toward them.

Hailey looked up and saw the familiar Dyna coming down her street. 'Shit.' She didn't expect him here so today, she hasn't even figured out what she was going to say to him or how she was going to bring it up. 'NO. Fuck this. She was an adult and she was moving in with Damon and that was it. Who cares what he thinks.' She nodded her head to herself and with a new found confidence looked toward Damon.

He couldn't help but laugh. He saw her nod to herself and take a deep breath. She was adorable when she got riled up like this. "Hey, it's gonna be fine babe."

Maddie jumped from the car and started running toward her father who hadn't even gotten his bike situated yet. "Maddison Jade!" Hailey scolded the young girl and her little legs stopped quickly. "Sorry mommy, I'm just excited!" Hailey smiled at her.

"Princess!" Jax threw his leg over the bike and Maddie jumped into his arms. "Daddy daddy guess what!? Me mommy and Daddy just signed me up for dance classes and..."

Hailey felt time stop. "Maddison. Go inside and get ready for your sleepover" She cut off the rest of Madison's words, all she needed was for the new house to get blurted out in the same sentence as Maddie calling Damon 'daddy'."

"C'mon Mads lets go get packed up." Damon held his hand out for the little girl who took it and quickly dragged him inside the house.

Hailey watched them as they walked inside and slowly turned back to see her ex. As she expected he had his jaw blanched and fists were white, but she also saw a sadness in his blue eyes. She knew his eyes better than she knew anyone's. If she didn't know any better she would say his heart may have broken right then and there. But just as quickly as it appeared it was gone.

"We still looking at that house today? I got shit to do later." He knew he was being a dick but his heart her like hell. Daddy Damon was now just Daddy. What the fuck did he do?

"I actually wanted to talk to you about that. Come in for a little while." She made her way into her home and into the kitchen. She heard his footfalls behind her, he was close. She grabbed two beers from the fridge and sat them on the small table, she took her seat and waited for him to do the same. She watched as he took a long swig and when he settled it back onto the table she began to speak.

"So I know we've been looking for houses and just can't find one that's right, I was thinking that maybe..." A phone ringing stopped her and she looked toward the counter at Damon's work phone. She sent a sheepish smile towards Jax and walked over to answer it. The call ended and she walked out of the kitchen toward the living room "Babe! You need to go!" She yelled toward the back bedrooms. Damon poked his head out "what's up?" Today's his day off so the confusion was understandable. Hailey shook her head "Jason said they need you at the station in half an hour, Marks wife went into labor." Damon sighed and hen smiled. He couldn't get mad at that. "Aright, want me to drop her off on my way?" Hailey thought about it, this conversation with Jax could go really bad and she didn't want Maddie to see that. "Yeah, I'll text Sandra and let her know."

Hailey made her way down the hall toward the kitchen, her daughter flew by her and beat her there. "I love you daddy! Can we go out this week? Just you and me!?" Jax smiled at his daughter but looked toward Hailey for an answer. When her saw her smile he could suppress his own "Absolutely baby!" Maddie have him a sloppy kiss on his lips and made her way to the front door. Jax could see her reach her arms up toward Damon and watched as the man cradled her to him with a smile. He watched as he leaned down and gave Hailey a kiss before she closed the door.

Jax just watched her. Watched how different she looked from when they were together. Motherhood agreed with Hailey. She was happy, had this ease about her that he had missed.

They were in a comfortable silence for a few moments before she cleared her throat. "Sorry about that..."

Jax shook his head indicating it was fine. "What did you wanna talk about babe?"

He saw her eyes flick to his and her fidget in her seat, she didn't scold him for the pet name. He didn't even mean to say it. That was a lie. It was habit for her.

"I was thinking about it and I think you should buy this house... See Damon and I just bought Mrs. Chenevert's home and..."

Jax stood abruptly from the table knocking the chair over in the process. "What? You're moving in with that guy!? Are you kidding me-"

Hailey stood from the table too and pointed a finger at him "Yes Jackson. That is exactly what is happening. I though it would be a good idea for you to love into this house that way Maddie isn't dealing with two new homes. It has everything you're looking for in a house it just makes it eased on everybody."

Jax couldn't believe this. Was she out of her mind!? He began pacing in the small kitchen, he ran his fingers through his hair and tried to control his breathing. In through the nose out through the mouth, that's all he could focus on. When he gathered himself together he looked toward his ex as she sat there waiting for him to say something.

When he didn't speak she started off softly "This is good for everybody. Okay? Think about it, we move out in a couple weeks, you move in, we keep Maddie set up here and you can start spending more time with her. We need to get her in a schedule for when school starts. I'm trying here Jackson. I'm trying to make this work for everyone."

He looked into her eyes. Her golden orbs were ones he knew better than anyone else's. He had seen every emotion play out in those eyes and he hated himself.

"This isn't how it's supposed to go." He said the words out loud and instantly prayed that she didn't hear them.

"What?" Of course she heard him. She had the hearing of a fucking bat.

"It's not supposed to be like this! It's not supposed to be me with Tara and you with Damon. It's not supposed to be us living in two different houses and sharing Maddie. It's not supposed to be like this. It's supposed to be me and you and Maddie in one fucking house, it's supposed to be is having a wedding and you being my wife. It's supposed to be us having a bunch of kids running around and us growing old together. Fuck!" Jax's voice had risen with each word he spoke and ended it with a punch to the wall.

Hailey needed a moment. She needed to register everything in her brain before she spoke. Her breath was coming out faster and she was trying to regain her composure. She closed her eyes.

She felt the air shift and knew that he was right in front of her. She could smell him and her body never didn't react to him. She felt his rough hands cup her face and she couldn't stop the single tear that fell from her left eye. She felt his thumb erase it away and he tilted her head up toward his own. She opened her eyes and blue met gold. Her chest hurt. She leaned up and brushed a soft kiss to his mouth.

"Jackson, I love you. But this can't happen. If we were meant to be you wouldn't have left. Things always happen for a reason. I love him. I really do. I deserve to be happy. And if you love me even a little bit, then you will let me have this. You will let me go."

Rejection stung. For Jackson Teller it was a feeling he had never experienced. She didn't take him back. She didn't believ what he said. Not that he blamed her. He didn't even know what he wanted anymore. He always was able to use his words to get him what he wanted but not with Hailey. Never with her. After her words to him in the kitchen he told her he'd get everything set up soon. It was a good plan for all of them.

But like always, his mind worked a mile a minute and everything from the past few months can flooding back. If he wanted a chance at a real like them he needed to make changes in regards to Hailey. She asked him for one thing through all of this and that was to keep a particular person at bay.

What he needed was a break. Time to clear his head, away from all the bullshit and just let loose for a while. He knew his best friend needed the same thing. So he called him and it was settled. He pulled up to TM, packed a bag, and the two started their trip. He decided to make a pit stop first and do what he should have done a long time ago.

He walked into St. Thomas and made his way to the pediatrics floor. When the elevator opened he saw her at the nurses station and she smiled at him. She frowned when he didn't return it. "Do you have a minute?" She nodded silently and they entered a small room. She closed the door and took a seat across from him.

"What's going on Jax?" She looked afraid.

He took a few moments to look at her. 'What the hell was I thinking?'

"Tara, I can't do this with you anymore." He said it with finality. She had tears spring to her eyes and anger fill her body "What do you mean? This morning we were fine-"

"We haven't been fine since you killed my kid!" He screamed back at her. He leaned forward with his elbows on his knees.

She went to touch him but quickly thought against it. "But I told you, it doesn't change things-"

"It changes everything Tara. We never should have gotten together to begin with. I threw away the love of my life and my daughter for this shit. It wasn't worth it. I have to live the rest of my life knowing I'm never going to get that back. You came back here so i would clean up your mess. When you came back the second time I held onto you like a lifeline because the person I wanted hated my fucking guts." Tara was sobbing silently trying to get words out through her tears.

"You did me a favor though, the only person I want having my kids is Hailey. Even if it means I don't get anymore I'm fine with that. But you. You killed my kid. You betrayed me. That means you get out of Charming. This is the last time I want to see you Tara. Last time."

With that he left and made his way toward Opie and his bike. His engine roared to life and with a nod they were both off to visit Uncle Jury for a few days.


End file.
